


This is Why I Don't Socialize; or How Kei Survived Living with Two Lunatics and a Goddamn Literal Angel

by dakato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Drinking Games, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsorou/Tsukishima Kei centric, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, Living Together, M/M, Minor Daishou Suguru/Tsukishima Kei, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Haikyuu Characters Not in Tags, Prank War, Slow Burn, Tattoos, Third Gym Squad - Freeform, Tsukishima Kei Is So Done Too, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Underage Drinking, getting inked, mention of character death but no actual death occurs, pranks just get out of hand, probably everyone at some point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakato/pseuds/dakato
Summary: Somehow, Akaashi convinces Kei it would be a great idea to move in with himself, Bokuto, and Kuroo for his first year of university.Otherwise known as: Tsukishima Kei is forced to live a little.





	1. Kei's Descent Into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! So this is my first Haikyuu fic and I'm pretty excited for it. Please let me know if these idiots get a little too OOC for you all and I will dial it back. Rated E for future chapters, this is my attempt at a super slow burn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's first night living with the boys.

**Chapter 1: Kei's Descent Into Hell**

* * *

 

Kei regretted moving in the second he crossed the threshold of the apartment. Akaashi had promised him that both Bokuto and Kuroo had mellowed out over the last 2 years of university, but the scene in front of Kei would say otherwise. Given that it was the mid afternoon on a Friday, he had figured that the other three would be at practice and would have a few hours to get settled into his room alone. But he was wrong, so very wrong.

From the entryway, Kei could see the chaos in the living and dining room. It was clear that the other boys had started the welcome party early. The tower of beer cans in the corner of the living room was already above his knees. Empty pizza boxes were tossed haphazardly across the coffee table and underneath them, a baking sheet caked in burnt nacho leftovers. On the small portion of the kitchen table that wasn’t covered in half empty whisky bottles and shot glasses, stood Bokuto. He and Kuroo were trying to hang a cheesy handmade ‘Welcome Home Tsukki” banner while fully loaded and it clearly wasn’t going well. Kei winced as Bokuto lost his balance briefly, but even in his obviously inebriated state he was able to catch himself before falling off the table. Kuroo was standing on a chair beside him holding the other corner of the banner, yelling at Bokuto that he still needed to put his corner up higher.

“Dude!” Kuroo barked, “Tsukki is going to be here soon and Akaashi is gonna be so pissed that this place looks like shit for when he arrives. So hurry up and attach your corner already so we can clean this place up.”

“You’re the one who decided to turn cleaning into a drinking game.” Bokuto mumbled under his breath as he tried to reach a little higher. Kei continued to stand in the entryway silently as he watched Kuroo and Bokuto struggle for the next five minutes before deciding that the banner was finally level. It wasn’t. Not even close. Even though Bokuto had been standing on the table, his end was a solid ten centimetres lower than Kuroo’s. But there they stood, admiring how straight they had hung it. “So how many beers does it take for that to look straight?” Kei smirked. Both of the other boys whipped their heads around in Kei’s direction, clearly scared shitless.

“Holy fuck Tsukki, don’t scare us like that!” Kuroo gasped.

“TSUKKI!” Bokuto launched himself off the table, towards Kei, and clung to his neck with Kuroo only a few seconds behind him. Kei reached up and tried to pry the two drunks off, “Knock it off you two. I was just here last week.”

“Yeah but this time you’re here to stay!” Bokuto tightened his grip.

“Tch.”

“Aw don’t be like that Tsukki. You know that you are just as excited to move here as we are to have you here now.” Kuroo grinned into Kei’s ear. Before Kei could respond, the front door opened and Akaashi stepped into the apartment. Within an instant, Bokuto was throwing himself at his boyfriend. “AKAAAAAASHI! Look, Tsukki got here early! Isn’t that great?”

“Yes Bokuto-san, it’s very nice to have Tsukishima here earlier than expected. Though it would have been nicer if the apartment didn’t look like an American frat house.” Akaashi glared at both Bokuto and Kuroo. Bokuto instantly looked sheepishly at his feet, his toes fidgeting. Kuroo on the other hand, pulled Kei into an even tighter hug, “Tsukki doesn't mind, do you?”

“I mind.”

“So cold, Tsukki!” Kuroo clutched his chest, as if he was just shot.

“Tch. And here I thought Bokuto was the resident drama queen.”

“It switches more often than I would like to admit.” Akaashi apologized, toeing off his shoes and making his way to the kitchen, grabbing bits of garbage on his way. Bokuto’s jaw dropped, “Akaashi, not you too!” His gaze turned to Kei, “Stop corrupting my Akaashi.”

“I'm sorry Bo, but he was corrupted long before Tsukki showed his sour face.” Kuroo grinned. He reached down and grabbed Tsukki’s duffel bag, “Let me show you to your room before we turn Bo suicidal or worse… horny.” Kuroo motioned Kei to follow him as he headed dorm the hall to the left, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi who had continued in the playful banter.

The hallway to the bedrooms and bath wasn't very long. On the right side of the hallway was the bathroom and two on the bedrooms. The third bedroom was at the end of the hall. Kei wasn't too sure why Kuroo was leading him to what would be his room as Kei had been to the apartment many times and knew who was in which bedroom already. He made his way to the middle bedroom, knowing that it was the empty one. “I actually moved into the room next to Bo and Akaashi.” Kuroo said, “I figured you probably wouldn't want to share a wall with those two. They aren't exactly quiet when it comes to their more private activities.” Kuroo chuckled, guiding Kei into the room next to the bathroom.

The room itself wasn't overly large, but Kei never really needed a lot of room despite being almost 2 meters tall. There was a double sized mattress in the far left corner of the room and the closet on the right wall. Directly to Kei’s left was a small hutch desk with two shelves in the top part of the unit. Beside it, was a stack of boxes that Kei had slowly been bringing with him over his last few visits. “You didn’t have to do that,” Kei placed his suitcase on the bed, “I do have noise cancelling headphones.” Kei smirked and tapped the white headphones that lived around the base of his neck.

“Trust me, those aren’t going to work for shit once they really get going.”

“Great, I’ve moved in with a bunch of perverted and filthy animals.”

“You love it. Don’t even try and deny it.” Kuroo laughed. Kei gave Kuroo a genuine smile, “It doesn’t help I’m such a masochist.” Kuroo snorted, and opened one of the boxes marked ‘BOOKS’ and started placing them in the top shelves of the hutch desk. Kei followed suit and began unpacking his suitcase into the closet. “Kuroo, you really don’t need to help me. It’s not like I have a ton of stuff.”

“I don’t mind. Besides, the faster you get settled in, the faster we can get back to celebrating.” Kuroo looked over his shoulder out the door, “Besides, in about 15 seconds we're going to hear Bo and Akaashi’s door close and I definitely don't want to be in my room during that.”

“Part of me wishes you’re just talking out of you ass. The other part of me is fully aware how just how ridiculous those two are.” Kuroo sniggered, breaking down the box that he just finished emptying. Right on cue, the sound of feet quickly making their down the hallway came from outside Kei’s room. Both boys managed to look at the door to witness Akaashi dragging Bokuto behind him. Bokuto caught both of Kuroo and Kei’s eyes and gave them an all knowing wink. As Kuroo and Kei turned to look at each other there was a giggle, which was indistinguishable between Bokuto or Akaashi, and a slam of the door at the end of the hall. Kei gave Kuroo a look of disbelief. Granted, Bokuto can be pretty predictable but Kei would have never thought that Akaashi would agree to sneak away. Kuroo grinned, “That’s right, I’m that psychic.” Kei groaned in frustration as the sound of squeaking bed springs filled his room.

☆☆☆☆☆

After about 5 minutes into Bokuto and Akaashi’s ‘private’ time, Kei and Kuroo gave up on unpacking so they could get as far away from the source of the awkward noises that were getting louder with every second. At this point, Kuroo was currently trying to get Kei all caught up by teaching him various drinking games. Now Kei didn’t really drink. Kei’s idea of drinking is having a cup of sake on New Year’s Eve with his parents. Today however, Kuroo has forced him to slam 3 beers and 3 shots in the matter of fifteen minutes. At this point, Kei believes that Kuroo is in fact, the devil incarnate. At this point, Kei couldn’t really give two shits because he couldn’t feel a thing.

Kuroo on the other hand, was apparently unfazed by matching the younger middle blocker drink for drink. Damn him and his high tolerance, Kei sneered. “Don’t look at me like that,” Kuroo chuckled, “just because I am a gift from the party gods doesn’t mean you have to be jealous.”

“Oh trust me, I’m not jealous. I’m going to be the one getting their stomach pumped tonight.”

Kuroo threw his head back in a roar. “Oh young grasshopper, I will teach you much over the next few years.” He reached over to Kei and gave his hair a tousle. Kei frowned. On the outside, it looked like Kei was about to murder the older boy on the spot for touching him. But on the inside, Kei didn’t mind one bit. Ever since the week long training camp in Kei’s first year, Kuroo has continuously pushed Kei’s walls, breaking them down brick by brick. Normally Kei would have told him off (much like he had tried at first) and not given the older boy a second thought. But there was something about Kuroo that got under his skin, much like his best friend Tadashi did when they first met. Hence how Kei and Kuroo became friends after a year of texting and online chatting. Kei’s walls were still there, but he installed a window for Kuroo right next to Tadashi’s. The thing about windows is they go both ways. Kei grinned, remembering one of Kuroo’s many weaknesses. He decided to retaliate by digging his fingers underneath Kuroo’s ribs, right in his ticklish spot that Kei had discovered a few visits ago.

Kuroo instantly erupted into a fit of laughter, tears streaming down his face. “Okay, okay, I give!” Kuroo gasped, trying to escape Kei’s grasp.

“Serves you right.”

“So ruthless, Tsukki!”

Kei had given up long ago preventing Kuroo (and Bokuto) from calling him his childhood nickname. After a while, it sounded more normal coming from the two of them than his full name. Now is the time that Bokuto and Akaashi finally decided to rejoin the other two boys in the dining room. “HEY HEY HEY BOYS! What’s going on? What’d we miss?” Bokuto clapped Kuroo on the back.

“Well since you and Akaashi decided to take a 45 minute intermission, I took it upon myself to catch Tsukki up.” Kuroo stated, giving Bokuto his signature grin.

“Aw man, I wanted to help get him all caught up!” Bokuto whined.

“You can help me catch up, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled, walking from the kitchen and handing Bokuto a beer while holding onto a second for himself. Bokuto smiled lazily back at his boyfriend, obviously still basking in the glow of their intermission. “Well there’s only one way I know to get everyone on the same page… Beerio Kart!”

If Kuroo was the one to break down Kei’s walls, Bokuto was the one who forced Kei to actually give a shit about something. Yes, it was just high school volleyball but that turned into another thing and then another. Kei would never admit it, but Bokuto was actually pretty wise when it came to certain things. One of those things was showing Kei that it’s perfectly normal to show how much you care about something. He was always jealous about how freely Bokuto showed his emotions, even if they were a bit over dramatic. Kei had issues emoting growing up, not because he didn’t care, but because he was scared about caring too much and in turn being let down. But Bokuto put it into words that Kei could understand. Now he tries to find those moments, the ones that will make Kei give a damn about something. Of course, it sounds easier than it is.

“Come on Tsukishima, our fate is inevitable.” Akaashi smiled, grabbing Kei by the wrist and pulling him into the living room where Bokuto and Kuroo were setting up the Nintendo 64 (the superior version of Mario Kart according to Kuroo).

If Bokuto and Kuroo were the friends that helped Kei tear himself down and expose himself, Akaashi was the one who helped build himself up again. He was a lot like Tadashi in that way. Reliable, level headed, and always knows the right thing to say. It was nice to have someone like that around considering Tadashi had stayed in Miyagi, leaving Kei to move to the big city without him. Being so far away from his best friend would have been much harder on Kei if Akaashi hadn’t thought about him for their spare room. The other thing Kei appreciated Akaashi for, was being able to keep the other two boys in line. And for that, Kei believed that Akaashi Keiji was a sent to protect his poor soul from their corruption and would therefore be able to survive his first year of university.

Kuroo patted the middle seat of the couch between himself and Bokuto, signalling Kei to sit his ass down already so they could start playing. Akaashi crossed to the far side of the couch and curled up on the floor by Bokuto’s feet. Kuroo handed Kei one of the controllers after sitting down and cracking open a new beer. “Just so you know, I’m not going to go easy on you Tsukki.”

“I think you a seriously underestimating how much of a life I didn’t have growing up.” Kei challenged back. Kuroo gave Kei one of his genuine smiles and Kei ignored the small little flip in his stomach, blaming it on all the alcohol he had already drank that night.

And that is how Kei survived his first night in his new home. Drinking beer and playing Beerio Kart until the sun came up, surrounded by a couple of lunatics and a goddamn literal angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on Tumblr (tumblr.com/blog/dakato)


	2. Who Goes for a Walk at 2 a.m.?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake, Beer, Smash Bros, and minor theft. Another first for Kei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to warn you all right now, I can't promise I will always be able to update this fast. I'm notorious for being a slow poster tbh. But I am hoping that my enthusiasm for this fandom and the responses I get from you readers will keep me writing! Rated E for future chapters, this is my attempt at a super slow burn.

**Chapter 2: Who Goes for a Walk at 2 a.m.?**

* * *

 

 _Bzz Bzz_ . Kei tensed up as his phone went off for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He left it face down on his desk as he continued to work on his assignment. It was bad enough that he had a mountain of homework after only a week of classes but he also had to deal with the annoying little shit that _keeps texting him_. Kei groaned as his phone went off again, “Oh for fuck sake already.” he mumbled. The sound of someone snickering came from the other side of his shared wall with Kuroo. Kei gave up and reached for his phone, dreading the unread messages waiting for him.

 

Friday, April 7, 2018

**Kuroo (8:37 PM):**

Tsukki?

 

**Kuroo (8:37 PM):**

Tsukki!

 

**Kuroo (8:37 PM):**

TSUUUUUUUKI

 

**Kuroo (8:38 PM):**

What are you up to?

 

**Kuroo (8:38 PM):**

I’m bored. Entertain me.

 

**Kuroo (8:39 PM):**

Pleeeeeease

 

**Kuroo (8:39 PM):**

Come out and have a beer or two

 

**Kuroo (8:39 PM):**

Or ten haha

 

**Kuroo (8:40 PM):**

Stop being a good little first year and come hang out

 

**Kuroo (8:40 PM):**

It is Friday after all  (W ͜ ¬)

**Me (8:41 PM):**

Did you seriously just make up an emoticon of yourself?

 

**Kuroo (8:41 PM):**

IT LIVES!!!

 

**Kuroo (8:47 PM):**

 

 

**Kuroo (8:47 PM):**

Now that I have successfully reanimated the dead, you should take a break and come hang out.

 

**Me (8:48 PM)**

You haven’t reanimated shit. I have a lot of work to do. Go bug Bokuto.

 

With his answer, Kei set the phone face down on his desk again so he could continue to working. The tranquil silence didn’t last for long though. _Bzz Bzz_ . Kei glared at his phone, hoping that he could telepathically send his negative thoughts to Kuroo. _Bzz Bzz. Bzz Bzz._ Another giggle from the other room. Kei sighed and picked his phone up again.

 

**Kuroo (8:50 PM):**

You’re so cruel Tsukki (W_T)

 

**Kuroo (8:50 PM):**

Bo is out with Akaashi on a movie date, so we are the only ones home and I’M SO BORED

 

**Kuroo (8:50 PM):**

I guess I’ll have to eat this strawberry shortcake all by myself (W ͜  ¬)

 

**Me (8:51 PM):**

Now who’s the cruel one (#¬⃞ _  ⃞ )

 

**Kuroo (8:51 PM):**

TSUKKI

 

**Kuroo (8:51 PM):**

IS THAT A TSUKKI EMOTICON I SEE THERE ☆*:.｡. o(W▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

 

**Me (8:52 PM):**

You are insufferable.

 

**Me (8:52 PM):**

I’ll be out in two minutes.

 

**Kuroo (8:53 PM):**

☆ミヾ(W∇≦((ヾ(W∇≦)〃))W≧∇)ノ彡☆

 

Kei snorted at the obscenely complicated emoticon. He could hear Kuroo hop off his bed next door and jog down the hallway towards the kitchen. Kei quickly finished the equation he was working on, praying that he did it correctly, as he knew if he took the time to double check it Kuroo would be knocking down his door in no time. Sure enough, Kei was taking too long for Kuroo’s liking as there was a knock at his door. Kei clicked his tongue and opened his door to Kuroo standing there. “Seriously, you have the patience of a toddler.”

 

“Didn’t I tell you, I’m actually a toddler in disguise.” Kuroo grinned.

 

“So who should I be suing for child support?” Kei raised an eyebrow. Kuroo chuckled and stepped out of the doorway to let Kei pass. “Yaku would probably be your best bet. He was mother to us all. Don’t expect him to just roll over though, he earned every penny with our little volleyball family.” The boys reached the kitchen and Kei noticed the large cake sitting on the table, covered in strawberries and whipped cream, just waiting to be cut into. The label on the box was oh so familiar. “So -” Kei licked his lips “- is this from where I think it is?”

 

“You bet. Baked and decorated it myself too.” Kuroo picked up the knife and began to cut Kei and himself a piece. Last year, Kuroo had started working part time at this small little hole in the wall of a coffee shop. Kei absolutely loved it. It was small, but extremely cozy. The pastries were always delicious and to top it off, the owner had doubled the space as a second hand book store. Whenever Kei had a long break between classes, he often found himself tucked away in the corner of the stores book stacks with a milk tea, something sweet to eat, and nose in a new book. Kei sat down at the table as Kuroo slid a piece over to him. The first bite was always Kei’s favourite. Kuroo had really outdone himself this time. It was practically perfect. Kei let out a small moan before taking another bite.

 

“Jesus Kei, people are going to get the wrong idea if you keep eating like that. Should I leave you two alone?”

 

“Yeah, that would be great. Now if you don’t mind, I want devour the rest of this alone.”

 

“Fuck you, I made this and I’m damn well going to enjoy a piece.” Kuroo pulled his plate out of Kei’s reach. Kei sniggered and continued shovelling the cake into his mouth. They both finished their respective pieces in silence, aside from the small noises that Kei would make every other bite. They managed to polish off most of it to themselves, leaving a piece for both Bokuto and Akaashi for when they got home. Kuroo came back from the kitchen replacing the cake he took in with a couple of beers for each of them. “Is this all you’re supposed to do in university? Study and drink?” Kei raised an eyebrow at the older boy.

 

“Well no, but the drinking helps.” Kuroo flashed his trademark grin and passed Kei the two beers in his left hand. “So, how was your first week? Find all your classes okay?

 

“Yeah,” Kei cracked open one of the beers and took a sip, “it’s not too different from the prep courses I was taking last year.”

 

“That’s good. Let me know if you need any help. I still remember the majority of my first year.”

 

“You think all the alcohol would have killed what little brain cells you had.” Kei smirked. Kuroo threw his head back with a belly laugh. “Yeah you would think so. But I have some tough little fuckers up there. Come on, let’s play some Smash Bros until Bo and Akaashi come back. Then we can really get started on killing some brain cells.” Kuroo got up from the table and started setting getting the game ready. Kei groaned as he lifted himself from the chair, his strawberry shortcake food baby growing fast in his stomach.  “Fine, but I call Kirby.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

When Bokuto and Akaashi got home from their date, they were glad to see the other boys were not only still up but having a fun time of their own. Kei was obviously on a winning streak as Kuroo was currently trying to knock Kei’s controller out of his hands while still trying to fight using his own. He was not successful and Kei killed him, winning the match point. “No!” Kuroo groaned and threw himself backwards onto the couch. “I can’t believe you won again! You’re a fucking cheater, I swear!”

 

“Tch. Such a poor loser, Kuroo. Pathetic.” Kei smirked, missing the usual hint of venom whenever he called someone pathetic.

 

“Now kids, if you can’t play nice I’m going to have to take your toys away.” Bokuto chided the two drunks. Akaashi smirked. He loved when Bokuto tried to play the adult in the house, considering he was usually the most childish of them all. “How much have you guys drank tonight?” Akaashi asked, gesturing to the litter of cans on the coffee table.

 

“Enough.” Kuroo grinned.

 

“Good,” Bokuto said, eyeing the boys up, “this will make it easier to convince you guys to come on an adventure.” A flash of worriedness glanced across Kei’s face. A flash of mischief across Kuroo’s. This was not a good sign. The last time Bokuto had pulled Kuroo and Akaashi out for an adventure, Kei received picture messages of the other boys on a plane to Australia. Not a good sign at all. “This one isn’t going to leave me broke, is it?” Kei asked warily.

 

“No way! I swear, I just want us all to go for a bit of a walk.”

 

Kei was still a bit apprehensive about going along with Bokuto’s plan, but the beers he had been drinking had freed his inhibitions enough to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach. Kuroo took a look at Kei and grinned, “We’re so in. So where to?”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Kei was starting to worry. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity and still had not reached the destination of Bokuto’s adventure. Kei checked his phone for the time. Two o’clock in the morning. What the hell were they doing wandering the streets at 2 a.m.?! He looked ahead and watched Bokuto and Kuroo talk animated to one another. If he had been a bit more sober, he might have been able to follow along with their conversation but it seemed like this walk wasn’t sobering him up like it should be. In fact it was having the opposite effect. He turned to Akaashi beside him, “Do you have any idea where we are going?”

 

“It’s not too much farther. Honestly, I don’t know why Bokuto-san didn’t grab the item on our way home tonight.”

 

“So we are picking something up?”

 

“In theory. So long as we can move it.” If Akaashi saw the look of confusion cross Kei’s face, he didn’t say anything. Before Kei could inquire further, Bokuto gave a hoot from in front of them. “We’re here! Come on up Tsukki, this is especially for you!”

 

Kei walked up to where Bokuto was standing to take a look at whatever he was supposed to be looking at. They had stopped in front of a house that had a nice sized garden in front of it. It almost looked out of place in the city; its own little green paradise amongst the concrete. In front of the one tree, stood a small little home with little sign affixed to the rock beside it. There, clear as day, read Firefly’s Home in Kanji. “See Tsukki! It’s your name!”

 

“I can see that Bokuto. Was it really necessary to come out here at 2 a.m. to see it? Couldn’t this have waited until tomorrow?” Kei groaned. He was getting tired and needed to get at least a couple hours of sleep before getting up to continue his homework tomorrow. “Well it would be a little harder to steal in the middle of the day.” Bokuto said, matter-of-factly.

 

“WHAT?!” The other three boys exclaimed in unison.

 

“Bokuto-san, we can’t just take someone’s property.”

 

“Yeah bro. You know I’m usually up for anything, but this is kind of crossing a line.”

 

“But you guys! Tsukki needs this for his room. It _literally_ has his name on it.” Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi continued to argue over whether or not they should steal the sign or not that they stopped paying attention to Kei. He was drunk. He was tired. He was done with waiting. None of them noticed Kei walk over to the rock and inspect the sign. It looked like it was just glued on. So Kei pulled out his house keys and began to pry the sign off the rock. The other three still hadn’t taken notice to what Kei was up to, still focusing on whether or not they should steal the sign that Kei was in the middle of taking.

 

“We are absolutely not taking the sign and that’s final Bokuto-san.” Akaashi glared at Bokuto, putting his foot down.

 

“Guys,” Kei interjected, “we should leave. Like now.”

 

“Why do yo-” Kuroo started to ask, until his gaze fell onto the sign that Kei was currently holding in his hand.

 

“TSUKKI! You took it all on your own?!” Bokuto started jumping in excitement.

 

“Yes, I was told that I needed to stop behaving like a good little first year. Now I would very much like to get moving before we wake up the entire street and get caught.” Bokuto laughed and pulled Kei under his arm. The two of them started jogging away, trying to put as much distance from the crime scene as fast as they could. Kuroo and Akaashi stood rooted in place, shocked that Kei actually took the sign.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

  
Tadashi reached around his nightstand blindly trying to find his phone that had just went off, waking him in the process. Finally his hands grasped the familiar object, and he turned it to look at the screen. _A text from Tsukki? At this hour?_ Tadashi unlocked his phone and opened up Kei’s message, hoping that everything was okay. Thank God. It was just a selfie, which in itself was rare coming from the blonde salty boy. He was obviously outside his bedroom with the door behind him. Kei was pointing a thumb behind him towards a sign that was hanging off the door. Tadashi squinted a bit until he could finally make out what was on the sign. Then he read the caption below it and his jaw dropped. It read: _I stole a sign tonight… though is it really stealing when you’re name is on it?_ “Tsukki, oh my god!” Tadashi was shocked at his friend’s message and quickly started typing out his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on Tumblr (tumblr.com/blog/dakato)


	3. Pastries & Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets Kei a job.

**Chapter Three: Pastries & Poetry**

 

* * *

 

Kei needed a job. His scholarships were enough to cover his tuition and necessities but having a little extra money wouldn’t hurt. He also felt confident enough with his studies now that classes were a couple of weeks in that he could afford to work part time. So Kei was currently sitting on the floor in the living room with his laptop, on one of the many job search sites, while Bokuto was watching the newest episode of his favourite anime and Akaashi was sketching his next project. Kei couldn’t believe there was nothing out there right now for something level entry. Even the fast food places in the area didn’t have ads up. Kei groaned and put his laptop aside, succumbing to the fact that he would just need to tighten up his budget if he needed a little extra cash. Or God forbid, ask Akiteru to wire him some. “Couldn’t find anything, I take it?” Akaashi asked, not looking up from his sketchbook. Kei stretched his legs out and sighed, “No, there’s nothing right now for what I’m looking for.” His legs started to tingle. _Damn_ , he thought, _my legs fell asleep_. Kei started to massage them to get the blood flowing again. “I’m sure something will show up eventually. Give it time.” Akaashi reassured him.

 

“Yeah Tsukki! I’ll keep an ear out for you too,” Bokuto chimed in.

 

“Thanks guys,” Kei smiled earnestly. “Tea, anyone?” Both of the other boys nodded in unison. Once Kei got to the kitchen, he started making the tea from muscle memory. Fill the kettle. Grab the mugs. Measure out the leaves. Steep for three minutes and thirty-three seconds. Kei had his system and it always gave perfect results. Just as he was getting ready to pour the tea into the mugs, Kei heard the familiar sound of keys jingling at the doorway. “Honey, I’m home!” Kuroo sang to the rest of the house.

 

“Hey bro, we’re in the living room.” Bokuto called out, eyes still glued to the television. Kuroo toed his shoes off, dropped his book bag on the floor, and slowly padded down the hall to join the rest of them. Kei poked his head out of the kitchen just as Kuroo was about to reach the doorway. Kuroo jumped and made the most inhuman screech Kei had ever heard. Kei snickered and they could both hear Bokuto and Akaashi giggling from the other room. “Jesus fucking Christ Tsukki, warn a guy before you go popping out of hidden areas.” Kuroo gasped.

 

“Or you could not be such a fucking coward.” Kei stated. “Do you want some tea?”

 

“Yeah tea would be fantastic,” Kuroo relaxed, “Let me help, I could use a snack too.” Kei nodded and made his way back to finish the tea. Even though it hadn’t even been a month since Kei moved in with the boys, he had already fallen into routines with all of them. He knew that Kuroo would just reach for a beer and a bag of chips even though he had no break today between classes and work. So as he waited for the water to boil again, Kei opened the fridge to make sure Kuroo ate something of actual substance. Kei really couldn’t cook for shit, usually the only time they allow him in the kitchen alone is if he is making tea. But he could be trusted enough with a knife, so he cut up some vegetables into sticks for them all to nibble on. Out of the corner of his eye, Kei saw Kuroo go for the chips. “Don’t even think about it.” Kei scolded. “I’ve got vegetables for us all right here. You’ll feel like shit after eating that whole bag.” Kuroo laughed, “You know me too well. Fine I will eat your rabbit food tonight.” Kei just smirked back, basking in his easy win. With the tea made and the veggies cut, Kuroo helped carry the mugs out to the living room. “How was work tonight Kuroo?” Akaashi inquired, putting his sketchbook down to enjoy his tea.

 

“Brutal. A kid on the bookstore side quit this afternoon so I had to handle it all by myself.” Kuroo shoved a couple of carrot sticks in his mouth. Kei perked up, “Have they hired anyone yet?”

 

“I don’t think so -” Kuroo shook his head, “- it only just happened today. Though they will probably post the ad in a day or so.”

 

“What if they didn’t have to post one at all?”

 

“I don’t think I follow…” Kuroo looked at Kei quizzically.

 

“What if I applied myself?”

 

“No need to be so hard on yourself Tsukki, you always apply yourself to whatever you’re working on.” Kuroo took a sip of tea to hide the smirk slowing growing. Kei just glared at him. “You know what I mean.” he growled. Some days he hated Kuroo and his damn sense of humour. Kuroo threw his head back in one of his deep laughs that resonated throughout the apartment. It was the type of laugh that you couldn’t help but join in. It took every fibre of Kei’s being to keep his glare going through Kuroo’s infectious laughter. “I’m just kidding Tsukki, I immediately thought of you and already talked to the manager. Told him you were there more than I was at this point so you should at least get paid for it.” Kuroo wiped a tear from his eye, “Come by after class tomorrow and I’ll show you the ropes.”

 

For the second time in his life, Kei was speechless. He swore Tadashi to his grave to never speak of the first time. Kei wasn’t used to opportunities just falling into his lap like this. He’s had to work hard all his life and rely on his shitty personality skills to get anywhere. Which if he was being honest, got him pretty much no where. Thank God this university didn’t have a personal interview. “Earth to Tsukki…” Kuroo waved his hand in front of Kei’s face.

 

“I think you broke him.” Bokuto whispered, inching closer to Kei’s face as well. Just as he was only a couple of inches away, Kei finally snapped out of it and turned to face Bokuto, proceeding to scare the ever living shit out of him. More infectious laughter escaped passed Kuroo’s lips. This time, Kei joined him. “Thanks Kuroo.” Kei allowed a smile to make its way across his face.

 

“No problem,” Kuroo said returning Kei’s smile, “What are friends for?”

 

Though he might not have consciously felt it, a familiar flip happened in Kei’s stomach for the second time.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Kei really should have known better. Kuroo was a pest at home so why would that change working in a professional setting with him? Right now it was just the two of them on shift and Kuroo had thrown not one, not two, but three of the day old muffins at the back of Kei’s head. All Kei wanted to do was finish shelving the newly donated books. _Thunk_. Kei’s shoulders hackled up as he felt a fourth muffin collide with the back of his skull. “What?” Kei gritted through his teeth as he finally turned to face Kuroo.

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

“Working, you degenerate.”

 

“Oh ho ho, aren’t we in a fine mood today.”

 

“If you befriended me for my personality, you are going to be greatly disappointed.” Kei turned away from Kuroo, continuing on what he was doing before the muffin assault. Kuroo’s usual grin faltered a little, unbeknownst to Kei who currently had his back to him. Kuroo was well aware of Kei’s tendency to shit on himself. It was almost like he was a hundred times more salty towards himself than he was to others. He had thought that Kei was getting better about it over the last few years especially after becoming friends, even if somewhat reluctantly, with Kuroo. At least that’s what his super secret reports from Yamaguchi stated. Kei wasn’t going to backslide on this, not on Kuroo’s watch. “We both know I only friended you because my doctor said I need to up my daily salt intake.” Kuroo cracked a smile, hoping it would lift the other boy’s mood. It worked. Kei laughed. Not his usual snide snicker but a full, doubled over, gasping for air laugh. _Got him_ , Kuroo grinned even harder. “God Kuroo, you’re disgusting sometimes.” Kei finally managed to sneak out a few words in between his giggles. Kuroo took a couple seconds to think about what he had said, eyes widening at the realization of where Kei’s mind went, and pulled an over exaggerated face of disgust. “I can’t believe your mind went there. My innocent little kouhai has truly been tainted by the Horned-Owl-Bastard that we live with.”

 

“Don’t forget his partner in crime. If living with the three of you the last few weeks has taught me anything, it’s that Akaashi is truly the master of perversion.”

 

“Very true,” Kuroo chuckled, “I need to head to the kitchen and start prepping for the baker tomorrow morning. Call me if it gets busy?”

 

“Will do.” Kei turned back to shelving the new book donations and Kuroo disappeared into the back.

 

It wasn’t long after Kuroo had disappeared that Kei heard the familiar jingle of the door opening. He was pretty deep within the stacks so he made his way to the front so he could check on who had come in. Now Kei is no stranger to being around attractive people. He was well aware that the majority of his friends were fairly good looking, he wasn’t blind. He was even aware that he himself was fairly good looking considering the amount of confessions he got from the female populous of Karasuno High School. But this guy was something else. Dark hair that wasn’t quite black nor quite brown. Short in the back, longer in the front, with his bangs swept to the left side. Eyes dark enough to get lost in for an eternity. He was slightly shorter than Kei, but it was rare that Kei met anyone taller than himself. He wore dark skinny jeans, a grey shirt with a dark green cardigan. A pair of well loved Chucks completed his look. The customer was looking around the book side of the store, obviously looking for someone. He finally looked in Kei’s direction and they locked eyes across the store. Kei was fucked. Royally fucked. His mouth went dry as the stranger made his way over to Kei.

 

“Is there anything I can help you find?” Kei was amazed that he was able to even form words.

 

“Yeah actually -” the stranger smiled “- I’m in the market for a new book. I’ve officially read everything I own at least a hundred times.”

 

“I know that feeling. Any particular genre?”

 

“I’ve been getting into sci-fi lately.” the stranger rubbed the back of his neck, somewhat sheepishly. Kei smirked, “Well you’re talking to the right person then.”

 

Kei lead the stranger over to the sci-fi section of the bookshelves while asking him the sort of sci-fi books he has read so far. Lots of classics from H.G. Wells to Francis Bradbury. The guy had good taste. “Please tell me you’ve read Crichton.” Kei asked.

 

“No, I don’t think I have. What’s he write about?” the stranger tilted his head quizzically.

 

“Seriously? You’ve never heard of Jurassic Park?” Kei scoffed. The stranger grinned, “Of course I have, I was just testing you. Of course I’ve read Crichton. Who doesn’t love dinosaurs?” _Marry him_ , Kei’s subconscious screamed.

 

“Well if you want something more focused on the science side, there’s always classics like Neuromancer or Dune. I’m currently reading Pierce Brown’s Red Rising series. It’s good if you want something more on the space side of things. Overthrowing a dictatorship from within is always a fun read, and he puts a great twist to it.” Kei picked up a copy of the first book off the shelf and handed it to the stranger. “I’ll even so as far as giving it my ‘satisfaction guaranteed’ stamp of approval. If you don’t like it, I’ll give you a refund.”

 

“And what do I get if I like it?” the stranger leaned closer. Kei’s mouth went dry. The guy was clearly flirting with him now and Kei was not very versed in being flirtatious back. He hated people in general so this was unchartered territory. They both walked over to the register and Kei began ringing the guy up. “The fact that you’ll have to come see me to buy the second book in the series?”

 

“That sounds like a great reward to me.” the stranger handed him the cash for the book.

 

“Call it the VIP program.”

 

“Glad to become a new member.” the stranger smiled again. Kei handed him his receipt but instead of pocketing it, he grabbed a pen from the cup Kei had on the register. He jotted something down on the back of it and slid it over to Kei. “Listen, uh -” he was clearly looking for Kei’s non-existent name tag.

 

“Tsukishima.”

 

“Tsukishima. So if you have any other recommendations or you know, want to talk about sci-fi books more send me a text. I’d really like to listen to more of your book opinions.” Kei took the piece of paper and gave the stranger a smile.

 

“Yeah, I think I would like that too. I’ll let you know when I’m free.”

 

“See you around then.” the stranger gave Kei a little wave, and made his way out of the store. It took Kei a solid 2 minutes before he realized that he never even asked the guy his name. He jumped as Kuroo threw open the door from the back, humming some random rock song. “Hey Tsukki! I’m pretty much done here. You ready to close up?”

 

“Yeah sure, I just have to cash out and then I’m good to go.” Kuroo threw him a thumbs up, and went to cash out his register too. Kei looked at the piece of paper in his hand before shoving in his pocket and felt relieved as he saw the name ‘Daishou’ elegantly scrawled above the phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for all the kudos, comments, subscribes, and bookmarks! sorry this update took a little longer than the last but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as well ^_^


	4. Cover Your Fucking Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nasty flu invades their inner sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kind of gross and I apologize for it. That's half the reason it took so long to write.... I kept making myself ill as I was writing it. The other half is that I started Danganronpa for the first time ever and got a tad addicted. So please, if you get queasy easily you may want to avoid this chapter. I swear I won't be offended at all!

**Chapter 4: Cover Your Fucking Mouth**

* * *

 

 Koutarou knew he was dead the second he coughed.  He never got sick in the twenty years he had been living, so why now? It's not like it's the dead middle of winter and he decided to run around half naked with soaking wet hair. But there he was in bed, covered in every blanket available in the house and surrounded by tissues, lozenges, crackers, ginger ale, and a bucket that he was currently hunched over praying the puking would stop.

 

Of course, everyone else had already left for class by the time Koutarou had gained consciousness for the day so he still might have a chance of surviving the wrath of his roommates. The other three were all huge germaphobes and would literally throw him out on his ass so that they wouldn’t catch whatever he had. His only hope was that he would miraculously get completely better before any of them came home once their day was over. Kuroo and Tsukki both had to work after class so there was no worry there. But Keiji… Keiji could pose a problem. He had classes until around four in the afternoon and it was currently eleven in the morning. Five and a half hours until Keiji came home. He would have a couple of extra hours if he was lucky enough and Keiji decided to go work on his semester project after his classes. Koutarou could just text Keiji asking him when he planned on coming home, but that could also set some alarm bells off and make Keiji come home faster. Screw it. Koutarou searched around the blanket folds for his phone for about a minute until he finally found it under his pillow. God, even hitting the touchpad on his smartphone hurt.

 

**Me (11:03 a.m.):**

Hey Babe. U gonna b staying l8 at the studio 2nite?

 

**Light of my Life (11:05 a.m.):**

Not too sure yet. You okay? You didn’t even wake up when I left this morning.

 

_Shit_ , Koutarou thought. Of course Keiji knew something was up. Screw this stupid flu, cold, whatever the hell this bug is. Koutarou quickly typed out a response.

 

**Me (11:06 a.m.):**

Ya I’m good. Just up late last nite trying 2 memorize new plays from coach

 

**Light of my Life (11:07 a.m.):**

Ah I see. Did you get it all down at least?

 

**Me (11:07 a.m.):**

U know it! I’M THE BEST!

 

**Me (11:07 a.m.):**

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 

**Light of my Life (11:08 a.m.):**

Yes, you are the best Koutarou (◡‿◡✿)

 

**Me (11:08 a.m.):**

♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

 

If Koutarou could move without vomiting, he would have done a happy dance. He seemed to have overturned Keiji’s suspicions of how dead Koutarou was this morning. Throwing his phone onto the nightstand, Koutarou collapsed backwards and passed out once more.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Keiji couldn't help but feel bad for the pathetic lump of human currently passed out on the bathroom floor. Koutarou was currently half naked and wrapped around the toilet, his gray and black hair stuck to his forehead that was damp with sweat. Keiji grabbed one of the face cloths from the cupboards underneath the sink, ran it under warm water, and started to mop up the sweat from Koutarou’s brow. The body below him started to shift as Koutarou slowly regained consciousness. “Hmm… Keiji? What time is it?” Koutarou mumbled into the bathroom floor.

 

“Just a little past 7 p.m. Kou. How long have you been in the bathroom?” Keiji spoke softly, pushing the hair of Koutarou’s face.

 

“The bathroom?” Koutarou sat up to gauge his surroundings. Well he tried to get up. About halfway through the motion nausea overcame him and Koutarou scampered to the toilet, just barely making it before vomiting again. “I’m sorry Keiji. I think I got sick somehow.” Koutarou croaked into the toilet, throat raw from stomach acid.

 

“It’s fine Koutarou, these things happen.” Keiji reached over and ran his fingers through Koutarou’s hair. They stayed like that on the floor for what seemed like forever; Koutarou slumped over the toilet and Keiji tracing slow circles on his back to soothe him. After a while Keiji finally stood up and made his way over the the tub. Koutarou gave a small whine as Keiji pulled his hand away. “Shhh Kou, I’m just going to draw you a bath. I’m still here. Be patient.”

 

Keiji managed to get Koutarou undressed and into the tub without any more trouble. “Keiji… join me?” Koutarou reached out for Keiji as he turned to leave the bathroom. Keiji chuckled, “You’re lucky you’re so adorable.” After undressing, Keiji got into the tub behind Koutarou and was thankful that neither of them were bigger than they were as it was a tight fit. Koutarou gave a content sigh as he leaned back onto Keiji’s chest and fell asleep. Not too long after, Keiji felt his eyelids grow heavy and joined Koutarou in the land of dreams.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Keiji woke with a start as someone started banging on the door. He must have been out a while as the bath water was slightly chilly. Luckily the noise didn’t wake Koutarou. Another load bang on the door. “Akaashi! You and Bokuto better not be fucking in a shared space. We have rules!” Kuroo yelled from the other side of the door. Keiji managed to sneak out of the tub without waking Koutarou and walked over to the door, grabbing a towel on the way. He threw open the door, scaring Kuroo back a bit and closing the door behind him as he joined Kuroo in the hall. “Dude, I gotta take a leak and Tsukki wants a shower. You guys gonna be much longer?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow.

 

“Kuroo,” Keiji started, “we have a problem.”

 

“Oh ho?”

 

“I’m calling a code green.”

 

Kuroo’s face went pale instantly. “You’re kidding right? We’ve never had a code green. We try VERY hard not to have a code green.”

 

“I wish I was kidding. I’m getting him cleaned up now and we need to start disinfecting the shit out of this house.” Keiji sighed, thinking about the long night they had ahead of them. The three of them had made a code system when they first moved in as well as an execution plan for each. Red for bringing a date home, black was for needing complete silence in the house for the next 24 hours, blue meant they needed cheering up, and so on and so on. Not once have they had to use green.

 

“I’ll grab Tsukki and we’ll start in the living room and the kitchen.” Kuroo started over to Tsukishima’s room and banged on the door.

 

“I’ll finish the bathroom and get him into our room. Masks are under the sink with the rest of the cleaning supplies. Bring me two so I can put one on Bokuto-san to try and prevent anymore airborne germs.” Keiji instructed Kuroo. By now Tsukishima had appeared with a towel thrown over his shoulder, obviously ready to take a shower.

 

“Is the bathroom free now?” Tsukishima asked, clearly a little weirded out by the faces that both Kuroo and Keiji were wearing.

 

“Tsukki, we have a code green.” A look of utter disgust crossed Tsukishima’s face before he whipped the towel off his shoulder and tied it around his face.

 

“Why are you both just standing there?! We have to clean!” Tsukishima turned and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Kuroo crossed to the broom closet so he could grab the mop, bucket, and floor wash. An inhuman scream came from the kitchen. Kuroo and Keiji gave each other a quick look before they ran to the noise.

 

None of them could fathom how one person could have held this much vomit. It looked like a scene from _The Exorcist_. The room was wall to wall, ceiling to floor vomit. If they really looked hard enough, they could see a patch or two of counter underneath all of Bokuto’s puke. “What on earth did he eat?” Kuroo nearly gagged.

 

“I don’t want to know.” Keiji stared into the kitchen, unable to look away.

 

“We’re going to need a bigger bucket.” Tsukishima whispered.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

It was just after four in the morning before the three boys finally scrubbed the kitchen and bathroom clean. Keiji had long ago put Koutarou to bed and now he had collapsed onto the couch with Kuroo and Tsukishima, each of them pulling a long swig on a freshly opened beer. “Good job boys.” Kuroo clinked the top of his bottle with the other boy’s.

 

“Yes, good job. I think we might have contained everything.” Keiji agreed. “I guess I should set up a bed on the couch for now. There’s no way I’m sharing with Bokuto-san until he’s passed the contagious stage.”

 

“You can bunk with me if you want Akaashi, I honestly don’t mind. It’ll be much more comfortable than the couch.” Tsukishima offered.

 

“You’re sure? It’s going to be a while before he gets better.”

 

“Of course. It’s the least I can do.”

 

“Yeah and if it gets to be too much we can switch you to my room.” Kuroo added. “No way we’re letting you sleep on the couch.”

 

“Thank you both. Hopefully Bokuto-san gets well quickly so we don’t put you both out too much.”

 

“It’s Bokuto, I’m sure he’s got a wicked immune system.” Kuroo grinned.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Kei knew he was dead the second he coughed. Operation “Disinfect the Apartment” failed miserably. Not only was Bokuto still sick, but the other three caught the flu as well. Today was the first time this week that Kei managed to get the energy to remove himself from his bed. His mouth seemed to have grown an inch of fur overnight. Brushing his teeth still hurt like shit so he did the next best thing and rinsed his mouth with a bit of mouthwash. Sick of being secluded in his bedroom, Kei shuffled his way to the living room. Kuroo was sitting on the couch, alone, wrapped in the blanket from his bed and staring vacantly at the television. Kei ducked into the kitchen and made them both a cup of ginger tea. Kuroo perked up a bit as he smelled the tea Kei was currently walking over to him. “What are we watching?” Kei asked as he sat down beside Kuroo.

 

“Nothing super special. Just random Saturday morning cartoons.” Kuroo blew on his tea to cool it down.

 

“Shit, is it Saturday already?”

 

“Yeah we’ve all been out for a while.” Irritated that he lost track of his days, Kei pulled his phone out of his pocket to double check that it was in fact Saturday.

 

“Dammit. I was supposed to go out tonight. Guess I’ll have to cancel.” Kei started typing out a text message to cancel his plans.

 

“Oh ho ho? Did our Tsukki have a date?” Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows. Kei tried to hide the blush that slowly creeped across his cheeks. “Yeah, maybe I did.”

 

Had Kei been a little bit more coherent, he might have noticed Kuroo’s smile falter a little. But all thanks to Bokuto, Kei could hardly even sit upright for more than a couple of minutes. He tossed his phone onto the coffee table after hitting send and curled up on the couch, his head in Kuroo’s lap. This had become his new favourite spot since they all became sick. Of them all, Kei got the chills the worst and it just so happened that Kuroo ran a little hotter than the rest of them. So Kei took it upon himself to steal as much of Kuroo’s warmth as he could. “So, who’s the stud that stole our dear Tsukki’s heart?” Kuroo joked.

 

“Tch. I never said I was in love with him.”

 

“Oh fine, enamoured then?”

 

Kei started to pick at one of his nail beds, a nasty nervous habit he had developed when he was younger. “I don’t know. It’s still too early to tell.” Kei started, “Besides, we’ve only been on a couple of dates. But he seems nice. He also doesn’t read romantic trash like my sappy roommate.” Kei turned up to look at Kuroo with a mischievous grin.

 

“Oh fuck you too, Tsukki.” Kuroo grinned back and gave Kei’s side a jab. Kei laughed back and tried to shoo Kuroo’s hand away. “So, will we ever get to meet this guy?”

 

“Maybe. Like I said, it’s still early. Tonight was supposed to be the first big date. Like dinner and a movie. We’ve only just been going to get coffee so far.” Kei’s phone buzzed on the table. He picked it up to read the incoming message.

 

**Me (9:18 a.m.):**

I’m going to have to cancel tonight. Still really sick with the flu. Rain check?

 

**Daishou (9:24 a.m.):**

Of course babe. When ur better we’ll get dinner. Let me know if u need anything.

 

Kei blushed as he read the pet name Daishou had apparently though necessary to try out today. He decided against responding and put his phone back on the table. “Well I hope he treats you right. You’ll tell me if he doesn’t, right?” Kei had never really heard Kuroo talk so firmly before unless he was on the court, actually acting like a captain. He turned up to look at Kuroo and was puzzled at how serious he looked. His lips were pursed together, eyes downcast, as if almost refusing to look at Kei.

 

“Of course Kuroo, you know I wouldn’t let anyone treat me like shit.”

 

“Good.”

 

Kuroo finally looked up and met Kei’s gaze, with a small forlorn look in the back of his eyes. Akaashi and Bokuto stepped into the living room, finally able to get themselves out of bed as well. “Morning everyone.” Akaashi grumbled as he moved to the ground in front of the couch and curled into a ball.

 

“I see you feel the same as us.” Kuroo stated, poking Akaashi with his toes. Akaashi just groaned into the floor. Bokuto came out of the kitchen with a mug in each hand for himself and Akaashi. He was about halfway to the couch when a coughing fit hit him. Tea went everywhere, and it caught him so off guard that he didn’t have time to cover his mouth. When the fit was finally over, he looked up to see the other three glaring at him. Kei was the first to speak up.

 

“Cover your fucking mouth, Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on Tumblr (tumblr.com/blog/dakato)
> 
> As a treat for getting through this chapter, I'm going to give you the heads up that the next chapter is going to be Kei's first university party. I'm pretty stoked for it. Lots of characters are going to make an appearance!!


	5. The Circle of Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OIkawa throws a post game party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this update took a little longer than i was planning! work has been crazy busy and then my fiance had a family reunion we had to go to. but i managed to get it all done!! i had a hard time with the beginning tbh so i hope you all like the update :D
> 
> also, i can't believe it but this story has almost hit 100 kudos already and i'm crying. thank you all for the responses so far!! 
> 
> now get ready for some fun party times :P

**Chapter 5: The Circle of Idiots**

* * *

  
Kei and Akaashi roared as they leapt out of their seats when Kuroo killed the opposing team’s ace, winning the game for their own team. This was by no means the first game of that Kei had watched but it still weirded him out looking at all the familiar faces on the same team as Kuroo and Bokuto. The starting line up included both Bokuto and Kuroo as well as Ushijima Wakatoshi, Nishinoya Yuu, and Oikawa Tooru. Even though their personalities sometimes clashed, they made a very strong team on the court. Kei and Akaashi stayed standing as the teams shook hands and bowed to their side of the audience.

 

“Come on Tsukishima, let’s go meet the others outside the locker room.” Akaashi grabbed Kei’s wrist and pulled him towards the exit.

 

The boys must have still been changing after the game as there was no one outside the locker rooms when Akaashi and Kei reached the doors. “Hopefully they aren’t too much longer. I was hoping to read a few chapters for my lab on Monday.” Kei pulled out his phone and started going through his unread texts from throughout the game. There were just a couple from Yamaguchi asking Kei to tell the guys good luck for him. Kei’s eyebrows grew close together. He hadn’t heard from Daishou in a few days now. He wasn’t usually one of those types of people that sat there impatiently waiting for a guy to message back but it patience was starting to grow a little thin. “How much do you want to bet that they are only taking this long because they are planning some rager after the win today?” Akaashi glanced over to Kei with a look that he could only describe as distraught.

 

“No way, I’m not biting. That’s way too easy of a bet to win.” Kei chuckled as he pocketed his phone. Akaashi smiled back, “Yeah our boys can be pretty predictable.”

 

As if on cue, the locker room doors burst open and Bokuto bounded towards the pair of them, Kuroo slowly trailing behind. “AKAASHI!! Did you see me out there? I landed so many spikes. It was awesome!”

 

“Yes Bokuto-san, you did very well today.” Akaashi wrapped his arms around the vibrating ball of energy that was his boyfriend. Kei smiled at the sight of them. There were a lot of pure things in this world and Bokuto coming off the high of a win was one of them. “You did very well today too Kuroo-san.”

 

“Thanks Akaashi.”

 

“He’s right. That last kill was exceptional.” Kei agreed. Kuroo’s face lit up instantly with Kei’s praise. Kei inwardly chuckled at how much Kuroo was like Bokuto at times like this. “Well isn’t this a rare sight, a real compliment from Tsukishima.”  Oikawa teased from the doorway. Kei just glared at him. Sure, Kei had let go of all the shit that happened during his first year at Karasuno but that didn’t mean that he still didn’t think that Oikawa could be a huge dick. “Tch. Just because I’ve never given you one doesn’t mean that it’s unheard of.” Kei snapped back.

 

“Touchy as usual I see.” Oikawa smirked. He turned to Kuroo, “so see you guys in about an hour? Iwa-chan is out getting a couple of kegs so just bring anything else you feel like drinking.”

 

“Is Iwaizumi going to be able to carry that by himself?” Kei lifted an eyebrow. A chill came over Kei as the other four boys slowly looked at him with the most bewildered looks on their faces. After what seemed like an eternity, they all started in on Kei.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me -”

 

“HAVE YOU SEEN MY IWA-CHAN’S ARMS -”

 

“The dude could literally bench-press a bus -”

 

“Even I must admit the perfectness of Iwaizumi’s arms -”

 

“Okay, okay!” Kei threw up his hands, “I take it back. Clearly I underestimated the gloriousness of Iwaizumi’s arms.” Kei rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the others. Oikawa just smirked, “Clearly you have, Glasses. Alright, I’ll see you assholes later then.” With that Oikawa brushed passed everyone and waved goodbye as he left. Kei clicked his tongue. He really couldn’t stand that guy.

 

Bokuto started pulling Akaashi out the front door blabbering excitedly about the win today and Oikawa’s party. Kei sighed, feeling Kuroo’s gaze on him. He knew what was coming. This happened before every single one of the volleyball team’s parties. Kei would say he’s got too much homework, Kuroo would then say he could put it off until Sunday, then they would argue with each other until Kei finally caved and went to the party. Finally, Kei decided to meet Kuroo’s gaze and instantly wanted to wipe that dumb grin off his face. “So, let me guess… you have too much homework to come?” Kuroo stated, skipping the first step in their usual verbal dance. Kei smirked, well two could play that game. “No, actually I’m all caught up already so I’ve got nothing better to do.”

 

“Awe Tsukki, no need to lie to me. You’re excited for it and you know it.”

 

“Tch. Just keep Oikawa away from me tonight. I don’t need a repeat of last time.” The last party Kei had gone to with Oikawa in attendance he ended up blacking out and waking up naked next to Kageyama of all people. Even though nothing actually happened, Yamaguchi still hasn’t let that one go and probably won’t for a long time. Kei shivered at the memory. “That’s fair, “Kuroo chuckled, “I’ll keep you safe from Oikawa and his evil shots. Come on, let’s stop at the apartment quick so Bo and I can change before we head over.” Kuroo held the door open for Kei as they moved to catch up to Bokuto and Akaashi.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

It had only been an hour and Kei was already done with this party. Seems like the word had gotten out through some of the other players on the team and Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s apartment was filled with people. Most people he didn’t recognize but there were some more familiar faces within the crowd. Noya had brought Asahi, Daichi, and Suga along with him. He would never admit it, but Kei liked catching up with his senpais. After they graduated the three of them would often find their way to Karasuno matches but rarely were able to stay much long after. But now that Kei was in Tokyo with them, he saw them a bit more frequently. Right now he was standing there listening to Daichi and Suga bicker about whatever domestic dispute they were currently having. “I’m totally right on this one, right Tsukishima?” Suga asked, pulling Kei’s attention back to the conversation.

 

“Uh…” Kei had completely zoned out for most of the conversation and had no idea what he was supposed to be weighing in on. He looked between Suga and Daichi, trying to decide which one was the worse of the two to have mad at him. “Sorry Daichi, Sugawara is right this time.” Kei prayed that he picked the right side.

 

“See! Now whichever one of us uses the last towel has to do the laundry.” Suga crossed his arms, pleased that he had won the argument. Daichi just hung his head in defeat. Kei took the last swallow of beer from his red Solo cup. “Anyone else need a top up?” Kei asked as he lifted his empty cup.

 

“I’m still good Tsukki!”

 

“Thanks Tsukishima, but I have lots left as well.”

 

“Same here.”

 

“I just got a new cup myself, thanks though.”

 

Kei nodded and started to force his way through the crowd to the nearest keg. He could see Oikawa in the kitchen serving out his infamous shots. Okay let’s avoid that area, Kei thought as he shifted directions hoping to avoid Oikawa’s line of vision. “Hey Glasses! Come take some shots!” Oikawa called over to Kei. Dammit. He made his way over to Oikawa, knowing that trying to avoid him at this point was pointless. Oikawa could be relentless when he was trying to force alcohol down someone’s throat. “Fine, hit me with a couple. If I’m going to do this, I might as well go all in.” Oikawa looked positively evil. Kei knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but he had had just enough beer to not really give a shit how much drunker he was going to get tonight. You only live once, right? Oikawa was fully ready to take advantage of Kei’s mood. He placed six shots of some type of amber liquid in front of Kei. “You ready to catch up to the rest of us?”

 

“No time like the present.” Kei downed all six shots one after another, earning cheers from the spectators around him. “You seen Kuroo around?” Kei asked Oikawa. He put his hand on his chin, as if trying to remember the last he saw Kuroo.

 

“I think he was over near the balcony with Ushiwaka and Iwa-chan.”

 

“Thanks Oikawa.” Kei nodded, and started to move towards the area Oikawa suggested.

 

“Tsukishima!” Kei turned, surprised that Oikawa was using his real name and not the stupid nickname he usually calls him. “Send Iwa-chan to me if you see him?”

 

“Yeah, you got it.” Kei nodded and continued his way to the balcony. Kei scanned the crowd for Kuroo but for some reason couldn’t find him. It’s not like the apartment was huge or anything, there weren’t many places to hide. On the opposite side, he could see Bokuto and Iwaizumi clearing the dining room table and setting up what looked to be like a beer pong tournament. Akaashi was talking to some of the other players in the living room. Finally Kei found Kuroo, just on the inside of the hallway to the bedrooms talking to some tall redheaded guy who’s back was facing Kei. The stranger’s hand suddenly lifted and trailed down Kuroo’s bicep softly, leaning a little too close to him. He obviously said something funny, as Kuroo laughed and moved into the guy’s touch. Kei’s hackles went up. He’d never really seen Kuroo flirt with anyone before but for some reason he didn’t like it. It’s not like he had any claim to Kuroo; he could date who ever he wanted. Hell, Kei was in a relationship himself so there was really no reason to be jealous. He was beginning to really like Daishou, even if he was ghosting Kei at bit at the moment. They had a lot in common and always had a good time on their dates. But still… for some primal reason, Kei’s body was telling him something different. Then the stranger turned so Kei could finally see his face and Kei was finally able to make sense as to why his back was all out of joint over this. Tendou “I’m a huge douchebag” Satori. If Kei had to name the one person in Japan who annoyed him the most, it would be Tendou Satori. Most people would expect Hinata or Kageyama to be on the top of the list considering how much Kei would rip on them in practice. But Tendou took the fucking cake. How Kuroo could stand there allowing this arrogant asshole to flirt with him was beyond Kei. His blood started to boil as Kei made his way over to Kuroo.

 

The look on Kuroo’s face should have told Kei that maybe his reaction was a little over the top for what was happening, but the 6 shots and many glasses of beer were starting to effect Kei. “Tendou. Funny seeing you here.” Kei sneered.

 

“Ooo, I didn’t know you were here Toothpick.” Tendou replied dryly.

 

“I was just taking a few shots with Oikawa before coming over to hang with Kuroo. Why don’t you go find Ushiwaka? I’m assuming you came together?” Kei countered, trying to get Tendou to leave. Kuroo raised an eyebrow, unsure of what type of game Kei was playing.

 

“Maybe later, Kuroo and I were having some fun.” Tendou leered at Kuroo.

 

“Well we were just going to go over and enter the beer pong match, so fun time is over.” Kei growled and pulled Kuroo away from Tendou and towards the dining table.

 

“Catch up with you later Kuroo!” Tendou called after them, giving a small wave in Kuroo’s direction. Kei could feel Kuroo’s eyes boring through the back of his skull as they made their way through the crowd. “What, Kuroo?”

 

“You gonna tell me what the hell happened back there?”

 

“I just can’t stand that guy, okay? He’s a dick and just not worth your time.” Kei confessed, finally turning to face Kuroo.

 

“Awe, worried about my well being are you Tsukki?” Kuroo grinned. Kei blushed. He really hated that grin sometimes. “Well someone has to take care of your drunk ass.” Kei countered with a grin to rival Kuroo’s.

 

“KUROO! TSUKKI-DUDE!” Bokuto yelled from the table, “Come play some pong!”

 

“Don’t get your panties in a wad, we were already on our way over.” Kuroo yelled back. “You ready for this?” Kuroo asked Kei.

 

“Bring it.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

They were down to the final match of the makeshift beer pong tournament. Kuroo and Bokuto versus Akaashi and Kei. The rest of the party had pretty much put themselves on hold to watch the outcome of this nail biting game. Surprisingly, Akaashi and Kei were both exceptional at beer pong. Maybe it was because they were both analytical in nature. More than likely, it was because they would try and toss things into Bokuto’s open mouth while he napped on the couch. Both teams were down to their last cup. “Why don’t we make this a little more interesting?” Bokuto suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“What were you thinking, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi questioned. Kuroo looked at his partner, wondering what the hell was going through that head of his. “If you and Tsukki win, Kuroo and I will wear dresses to to class all next week.” Bokuto proposed.

 

“Dude, there’s no way I can pull off wearing a dress.”

 

“And if you win?” Kei asked.

 

“You have to get a tattoo of our choosing.” Akaashi’s face blanched. Kei knew Bokuto could think up some crazy stuff, but this was bad even for him. But those damn six shots from earlier added to the copious amount of beer consumed throughout the tournament completely obliterated Kei’s logical reasoning. “You have yourself a bet.” Kei smirked in Bokuto and Kuroo’s general direction.

 

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi pulled Kei down to his level, “you sure about this? You know those two will make us get the most horrific tattoo on the planet if we lose.”

 

“I have faith in us. They’re so going down.” Kei clapped Akaashi on the back and handed him the ball. Akaashi visibly swallowed and lined up to take his shot. The crowd went quiet. Even Oikawa stopped talking to watch the next shot. Bokuto and Kuroo were pulling their usual antics on the other side, dancing around behind the cups to try and distract Akaashi from making his shot. Akaashi threw the ball finally, having it hit just to the left of the cup, missing his shot. The whole crowd groaned with Akaashi and Kei. “Don’t worry about it,” Kei said, “we’ll get the next one. No way are we losing.”

 

Kuroo was up to shoot next. He had barely missed a shot the whole night. Kei prayed to the beer pong god that this would be one of the few times that he would miss that night. Another hush went over the crowd. Kei held his breath as Kuroo let the ball fly. The world turned into slow motion. It felt like an eternity as the ball made its way over to Kei and Akaashi’s cup. The ball hit the back of the cup and began to spin around the rim. This would be Kei’s only chance to save it. He had to blow into the cup to try and force it to pop back out. But the gods were not that kind. Akaashi must have had the same thought as he started to bend over the same time as Kei, accidentally bumping the table at the same time. That small movement sealed Akaashi and Kei’s fate as the ball fell into the bottom of the cup. The whole apartment roared with excitement. Bokuto leapt into Kuroo’s arms, hooting in victory. Akaashi sunk to his knees, utter shock across his face. Kei just stared into the cup, unsure if what he just witnessed was real life or some sick hallucination from the alcohol.

 

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> You can also come bug me on Tumblr (tumblr.com/blog/dakato). I've been doing the 30 day Haikyuu challenge on my blog, plus I'll be posting updates on the multiple itabags I've been building for these good boys <3


	6. Thanks, I Hate It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto proceed to choose the worst possible tattoo ideas but Akaashi has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long again!! this chapter is dedicated to XxCupcakeFrizzlesxX who suggested the tattoo idea in the first place. i hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> i also did a quick sketch of what i was picturing in my head for their tattoo. now i am by no means an artist lol. it's pretty rough, and what they end up getting is way prettier in my head. if any of you are artists and want to draw it out let me know. i'll support your patreon or kofi or whatever you have going on cause to be honest i would love some cover art for this at some point as well. 
> 
> EDIT (September 4th, 2018): The beautiful picture that you now see when you click the link is courtesy of SHSLshortie. Praise her for her wonderful work!! And read her fics. She has a hilarious KurooTsukki one shot that made me laugh so hard XD
> 
> i'm also apologizing in advance for any errors. i've gone cross-eyed i've read this chapter over so much... if you happen to notice anything let me know and i can fix it.
> 
> anyways... enough from me for now. 
> 
> enjoy!!!

**Chapter 6: Thanks, I Hate It.**

* * *

Kei snarled at his phone when it buzzed for the billionth time in the last half hour. Not even bothering to look at the message, he turned the phone off for some peace and quiet and threw it back onto the coffee table. Kuroo had created a group chat so that he and Bokuto could send Akaashi and Kei ideas for the tattoo that they were apparently supposed to get. Kei had misjudged how persistent those two were and it looked like they weren’t going to let Akaashi and Kei back out. He had hoped that after a week or two of teasing and ludicrous suggestions, Kuroo and Bokuto would run out of steam and forget about the bet entirely. Oh, how Kei was wrong. Bright and early Monday morning Kuroo had called a tattoo shop nearby, booked them an appointment for the next week, and immediately started spamming them with ideas.

 

Kei was going to lose it soon.

 

“More tattoo ideas?” Daishou appeared in the archway of the small living area. Kei had ran to his place in hopes to find temporary solace from Thing One and Thing Two badgering him with tattoo ideas. Akaashi had been smart and went out to the campus’ studio before they were even awake. Poor Kei has to endure the entire list of ideas the other two had dreamt of over night. Kei groaned as he threw his head onto the headrest of the couch. “Kuroo’s vote so far is a crown with the words “Kings Kuroo and Bokuto own my body and soul” written underneath and the last image from Bokuto I even half paid attention to was a monkey that was shitting bananas. My options so far are very far from ideal.”

 

“Hmm, well look on the bright side,” Daishou sat down on the couch beside Kei and pulled him into his lap, back to his chest, “at least they have moved past the whole intentionally misspelled word phase.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kei sunk into Daishou’s chest, all the stress melting with it. Kei felt Daishou’s arms wrap around his middle, and warm lips press against his neck. He sighed, and sank further into Daishou’s touch, though he didn’t think that was even possible.

 

If it had been a couple of years ago, Kei would have scoffed if he saw himself now. He had never really been a tactile person growing up. Keeping people away at a physical distance made it easier for him to keep them at an emotional one. Kei had managed to at least hold his physical barriers up until his first year at Karasuno. It was pretty hard to keep his barriers up around the team, especially some of the more energetic boys like Nishinoya. Plus, Tadashi had given him shit near the end of his first year about forming friendships and opening up more. So Kei complied and gave his number to Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The rest is history. He can still be closed off at times, but now the idea of letting someone in isn’t as scary as it used to be.

 

Daishou hummed against Kei’s neck, “Though thinking about it, you would look pretty hot with that monkey shitting bananas tattooed on your hip.”

 

“You’re such an assho-” Kei turned around to playfully shove Daishou, but was silenced by Daishou’s lips smothering on his own.

 

Kei leaned into almost immediately, brushing his tongue along Daishou’s lips, begging to be let in. He grinned as Daishou complied and parted his lips, giving Kei the access he was seeking. Kei twisted around so that he was fully facing Daishou, pinning him to the armrest of the couch and bring his mouth to Daishou’s once more. Fingers danced up Kei’s arms and into his hair, tightening their grips in his blonde locks, giving a slight tug as Daishou deepened their kiss.

 

Normally, Daishou was usually the one initiating any physical contact between the two of them. He’s also usually the one to stop them before anything goes too far. Like he thinks Kei is still some nervous 16 year old virgin, touching a dick that was not his own for the first time. But this was most certainly not his first dick and after almost a month of steamy make out sessions and light groping, Kei was starting to go mad. Today he was determined. Today he was going to get that dick.

 

Kei groaned and pressed his half hard erection against Daishou’s own, eliciting a moan from the man below him. Before he could even register what was happening, Kei’s back hit the couch and Daishou suspended over him. Kei keened as Daishou’s hand slipped beneath his t-shirt and slowly made its way to his right nipple, rolling the nub between his thumb and index finger. His other hand wrapped around the back of Kei’s head and brought him into a deep kiss. Kei seized the opportunity of both of Daishou’s hands being busy and snuck his own between their bodies and began to undo Daishou’s pants.

 

“Babe…”

 

“Please, Suguru…” Kei slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Daishou’s boxer-briefs and grasped his member. “Let me do this.”

 

Before Kei got his answer, Daishou’s phone started ringing. Kei glared as Daishou actually reached to answer it.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Sorry,” Daishou said, looking at the screen, “it’s work.” He picked up the phone and made his way into the kitchen to take the call, not noticing the look of anger on Kei’s face. Adjusting his erection to try and be more comfortable, Kei reached for his own phone turning it back on as Daishou’s work calls could take a while. The flood of messages from the group chat nearly shorted Kei’s phone. The last text to come through was from Akaashi in a separate chain.

 

**Akaashi (2:42 pm):**

Hello Tsukishima, I may have solved our problem. I can show you my idea while Kuroo and Bokuto-san are at practice tonight.

 

Kei typed out a quick response as Daishou made his way back into the living room.

 

**Me (2:58 pm):**

I'm assuming you've found something half decent for us to get tattooed since I doubt they will let us back out. I look forward to seeing it.

 

“So,” Daishou began, “I'm sorry but someone called in sick so I have to go in right away and cover.”

 

“Of course.” Kei nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. He made his way to the front door and started to put his shoes on. After he was all laced up, Kei stood and looked back at Daishou who was still in the archway to the living room. “So I guess I'll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, you bet.” Daishou replied.

 

“Maybe don't wait a week this time?” Kei blushed.

 

“You got it, babe.” Daishou smirked.

 

“Dear lord, you need to come up with a better nickname for me.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Kei was expecting the apartment to be empty when he got home. He was expecting to be able to get rid of the erection he was still sporting in peace. But Kei was not expecting volleyball practice to be cancelled and he was most certainly not expecting to be assaulted by the two idiots he lived with the second he got in the door.

 

“Tsukki!” Bokuto yelled in Kei’s ear, “Did you lose your phone or something? We were texting you ideas all day but you didn’t respond if you liked any of the ideas.” He gave Kei one of the biggest pouts he’s ever seen on a grown-ass man.

 

“Sorry I was a bit busy. I, uh - ” Kei looked at his feet, searching for a lie to escape to his room and take care of his problem - “ I have a couple of professors I need to email. Give me fifteen minutes and I’ll come look at all the ridiculous ideas you two have come up with today.” Bokuto beamed at Kei. Kei just rolled his eyes in return and started down the hallway to his bedroom.

 

“Uh, Tsukki?” Kei heard Kuroo call him.

 

Kei turned around to face him, “What Kuroo?”

 

“Did you pull a muscle or something? You’re limping a bit.” Kei scowled. He was ready to punch that stupid fucking grin right off Kuroo’s face. He definitely knew. Kei wasn’t sure how exactly Kuroo could deduce Kei’s current predicament but he did. And now he was testing Kei’s reaction. Smug asshole.

 

“Yeah I did. Tripped coming off the train and pulled my calf muscle.” Kei replied dryly and continued on his way to his bedroom with Kuroo laughing and Bokuto asking what was so funny.

 

Kei closed the door behind him and made his way over to his bed. He had two options. Either physically get rid of his problem or mentally do it. The first option was out of the question now that Kei wasn't alone in the apartment. Not that he was shy about masterbating or anything, he would just rather not have the possibility of Bokuto and Kuroo barging in after getting too impatient and catching him mid stroke. Kei hoped that he could mentally will his erection away. He sat down at the foot of his bed with his legs slightly spread, put his hands on his knees, and closed his eyes. _Think of non sexual things. Hospitals. Hinata throwing up in Tanaka’s lap in first year. Hinata throwing up in Tanaka’s lap again in second year. Akiteru. His parents. Kageyama._ After about five minutes of thinking about the least sexual memories he had, his erection was finally starting to subside. Kei opened his eyes as someone knocked on his door.

 

“Bokuto, that was definitely not fifteen minutes.” Kei chided from behind his closed door.

 

“Tsukishima, it’s Akaashi. Can I come in?”

 

“Sure. Come in.” Kei stood up from his bed, his situation pretty much under control now. Akaashi stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “Sorry, I was expecting Bokuto and Kuroo to be at practice. Like I texted you earlier, I think I have an idea so that we don’t wind up with some God awful thing tattooed on our bodies for eternity. But I wanted to run it by you first to make sure you were okay with it.”

 

“I’m sure I would be fine with anything at this point considering the choices we’ve been given so far.”

 

Akaashi chuckled, pulled a folded up piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to Kei. “I sketched this in the studio today. Let me know if you like it.”

 

Kei unfolded the paper and almost gasped as he saw what Akaashi had drawn. It was beautiful. It was meaningful. It was perfect.

 

“Akaashi… this is amazing.” Kei looked up and met Akaashi’s gaze. “But how in the hell are we going to convince those two to pick this?”

 

A grin that could rival Kuroo’s grew on Akaashi’s face. “Just follow my lead.” He then grabbed Kei’s hand and led him into the common area.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo were sitting at the dining table with a beer each, playing quarters with each other. Akaashi shot Kei a sly grin before sliding into the chair next to Bokuto, subtly placing the folded piece of paper on the table in front of himself. Bokuto grinned and slid one of the unopened beers over to Akaashi, “Care to join the game?”

 

“Why not.” Akaashi grabbed one the quarters close by and bounced it into the cup in the middle of the table. They all cheered as the sound of the quarter ringing the bottom of the glass echoed in the apartment.

 

“You didn’t even warm up!” Kuroo cackled and gave Kei one of his beers.

 

“Akaashi is the reigning champion.” Kei stated matter-of-factly.

 

“We should really get a white board up in here so we can keep track.” Bokuto eyeing the wall space, planning where to put the whiteboard.

 

Kei clicked his tongue, “As if this place needs to look any more like a typical university apartment.”

 

They all laughed, knowing full well that a whiteboard would appear in the next couple of days all taped out so they could keep track of the champions of their go-to drinking games. “So I hate to ask,” Akaashi started, “but the appointment is tomorrow. Have you decided on what monstrosity you are going to subject Kei and I to have inked on us for the rest of our lives?”

 

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at each other. A chill ran down Kei’s spine. This was not going to be good. Not at all. Kei prayed to every god he could think of that Akaashi’s plan would work. Kuroo pulled his phone from his pocket, pulled up a photo, and slid it across the table for Akaashi and Kei to see. Both of them stilled at the sight of the picture currently staring them in the face. Kei had never really been weak in the stomach, but this image nearly made him gag. The center of the tattoo was a neon pink anal plug, complete with cord and remote trailing below, with the words “True Love” written above it. It was the most hideous idea they had come up with yet. The monkey shitting bananas was looking pretty good at this point. “This… this…” Akaashi stuttered, obviously not expecting them to have picked something of this magnitude.

 

“Pretty good, right?” Kuroo continued to grin.

 

“That’s not quite the word I would use to describe this monstrosity.” Kei choked out. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Akaashi starting to play with the folded piece of paper in front of him. “Hey! What’s this?” Bokuto asked as he snatched the piece of paper from Akaashi’s hands, taking the bait.

 

“It was just something that came to me in the studio today. I thought I might hang it up on the wall somewhere.” Akaashi replied nonchalantly. Kei sat on the edge of his seat as he watched Bokuto unfold the piece of paper and Kuroo stretch over the table to catch a peek as well. A look of awe crossed both of their faces as they looked at the image in front of them.

 

“Dude - ”

 

“Akaashi, this is - ”

 

“Is this supposed to be - ”

 

“Yeah it is.” Akaashi smiled. Bokuto looked up at him with the biggest smile Kei has ever seen. “This needs to go up in the entryway.”

 

“That’s an excellent place, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi leaned over to grab the photo. Had Kei been paying any less attention, he would have thought the next few moments were an accident. Akaashi was brilliant. Kei often forgot how calculating the ex-setter was. Sitting right beside the picture was an opened, basically full, can of beer. He was quick so that Kuroo and Bokuto wouldn’t notice that Akaashi knocked the can over on purpose. The entire contents spilled all over Akaashi’s beautiful picture, ruining it in the process.

 

“Oh shit! Kuroo grab some paper towels quick!” Bokuto barked as he quickly grabbed the paper so that it wouldn’t sit in the liquid for any longer. Kuroo came rushing back from the kitchen with a roll of paper towel and threw a wad of pieces at Bokuto. He quickly started dabbing the picture while Kuroo worked at collecting the liquid off the table. As hard as Bokuto tried, it looked like there was no saving Akaashi’s drawing. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t save it.” Bokuto mumbled as he hung his head.

 

“It’s okay Bokuto-san. You tried your best. It’s too bad that there wasn’t some other way we could immortalize it.” Akaashi soothed Bokuto, slowly drawing circles on his back. Kei sat still so he wouldn’t draw any attention to himself and potentially ruin Akaashi’s plan. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow in Kei’s direction, as if he was starting to catch on. Luckily for Akaashi and Kei, Bokuto sprang up grinning in their direction. “I got it! Why don’t they get this tattooed instead?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed onto Kei, clearly starting to get the bigger picture of what was actually happening. Kei swallowed, trying not to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “Well, I was really looking forward to that butt plug, but I think this might be a little better.”

 

Akaashi and Kei both gave sighs of relief at Kuroo’s words. Akaashi actually pulled it off. Kei could have kissed him.

 

“Though, it would really be a shame if only two of the four of us represented in this picture ended up with the tattoo.” Kuroo pondered.

 

Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “All four of us should get it! To commemorate this time in our lives.”

 

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” Kuroo grinned at the other three boys. “Now we should quit drinking or else we’ll have to reschedule as our blood will be too thin.” Kuroo grabbed the cans on the table to clean up before they all turned in for the night. Kei finally dared to look over at Akaashi, who was positively beaming. They had won.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Thankfully, the tattoo artist was able to salvage Akaashi’s drawing and make a few tweaks to it so that it would be proportionate on their bodies once he started tattooing them. The shop was pretty open with privacy curtains around the beds that could close or stay open. Luckily there were enough artists that were free so that all four of them could get it done at the same time. Kei was beside Akaashi and could see Kuroo directly across the room from him. The smell of hot ink assaulted his sense, like when your pen explodes in your bag on a hot summer day. Kei almost kind of liked it. Each of the artists were placing the transfer paper the tattoo was printed on so they could get the exact placement the boys wanted. Both Kuroo and Kei had opted for their backs, Kei on his right shoulder and Kuroo on his left. Akaashi was getting his on his left front hip while Bokuto was getting his on his ribs underneath his right pec.

 

“You ready to start?” the artist asked. Kei only nodded in response. “All right, I’m going to start with a small line at first and you let me know if it hurts or if you need me to stop okay?”

 

“No problem.” Kei looked up at Kuroo and they locked eyes. Kuroo gave him a soft smile and Kei’s stomach gave another familiar flip. The needle touched his skin but it didn’t hurt at all. It almost felt like someone was spreading IcyHot on an overworked muscle. By now the other three were starting to get tattooed as well.

 

It only took a couple of hours for all of them to be done. Kuroo pulled a typical dad move and had one of the artists take a photo of them together, freshly inked. So they posed together, Bokuto and Akaashi in the middle facing the camera. Kuroo was on Bokuto’s right side, back to the camera and arm on his shoulder. Kei was mirroring Kuroo on Akaashi’s left side. Kei had to admit, the photo looked really cool.

 

Once they got home, they all stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom checking out their new tattoos. Akaashi had really out done himself with the [ black line design](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14BWZS6lGK1QvHmiAhcKDDxG9MiaSkeUh/view?usp=sharing). Nestled between his shoulder blades and down Kei’s spine was an upper section of a tree trunk with a branch extending out to his right shoulder. Sitting closest to the trunk was the outline of a cat, tail hanging below the branch. Beside the cat was the outline of a great horned owl and on the other side of that owl was the outline of a barn owl. At the end of the branch was the outline of a crow as if it was just landing to join the others. In the background was a full moon, as if that was what they were all meeting up to look at. It really was the perfect tattoo for the four of them.

 

Kei would never admit it but in the end, he was pretty happy that they lost that game of beer pong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> So my next few updates might take either about the same amount of time or a bit longer as I've decided to take part in the KurooTsukki Angst week that's being hosted on Tumblr in October so I can strengthen my angst writing. So I'll be working on stuff for that as well as chapters for this. Don't worry, I'll post all my one shots here thought out that week :D
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/)


	7. Bokuto Brings Home the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto rescues a small precious ball of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes in the chapter. I wrote it rather quickly as I knew it had been a while since my last update and I was starting to go crossed eyed reading it over and over again to look for mistakes. 
> 
> Also, if you are an older subscriber that read my last chapter within a week of it being posted I've updated the picture of the tattoo. The amazingly talented SHSLshortie drew me up a much more beautiful piece than I could have ever dreamed of. For sanity's sake, I'll also post a link [ here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14BWZS6lGK1QvHmiAhcKDDxG9MiaSkeUh) .
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this little fluff chapter :)

**Chapter 7: Bokuto Brings Home the Devil**

* * *

Today was a shit day. It all started when the power went out in the middle of the night and therefore resetting all the clocks in the apartment. Not only did Koutarou miss morning practice but he also slept through his first few classes. Then his next class ran late making him have to skip lunch. So to say that Koutarou was starving when his last class finally let out was the understatement of the century. But the campus cafeteria was closed so Koutarou did the next best thing, he walked to Kuroo and Tsukki’s place of work. 

 

The cafe/bookstore hybrid was fairly empty considering the time of day. Kuroo was the only one working this evening as Tsukki had a night lab. Koutarou burst through the front door and Kuroo whipped his head around to look at the commotion, clearly caught off guard. “Kuroo! Dude! I’m starving… do you have any real food around here?”

 

Kuroo just laughed, “Yeah dude, give me two seconds here.” he said as he proceeded to pull out a premade sandwich from the glass display case. Koutarou can feel the drool starting to fall down the side of his chin. “Turkey okay?” He offered the sandwich to Bokuto.

 

“More than okay! I’d take a half eaten hot dog out of the garbage at this point.”

 

“Dude…” Kuroo whispered, a look of horror growing on his face, “that’s disgusting.”

 

“That’s how hungry I am.”

 

Kuroo gagged and motioned for Bokuto to put the wallet he was currently pulling out of his pocket away. “Don’t worry about it Bo, it’s on me today.” 

 

Koutarou immediately opened the saran wrap and took a huge bite. “You’re the best.” Koutarou grinned with a mouthful of turkey and bread. 

 

“I’ll see you at home.” Kuroo chuckled. Koutarou gave Kuroo a wave and headed out to make his way home. 

 

With a new bounce in his step, Koutarou continued on his way home munching on his sandwich. The walk from Kuroo and Tsukki’s work wasn’t far so long as you took the shortcut through the the back alley at the halfway point. Which Koutarou always took and today was no different. He was almost done his sandwich by then, so he was checking the dumpsters to see if any of them were unlocked so he could throw the wrapper away. That’s when he heard it. A small, faint mewl coming from behind the the dumpster he was currently trying to finagle open. Koutarou peeked around the back to find the source of the noise. He melted at the sight before him. It was quite possible, the ugliest fucking cat Koutarou had even seen in his life. It’s dark gray fur was matted to shit and it looked like it hadn’t had a decent meal in a month. But it’s eyes were this brilliant blue. A blue that could pierce through even Tsukki’s icey exterior. Slowly, Koutarou knelt down to the cat’s level and pulled out the turkey from his last few bites of sandwich. “Come on little guy, I won’t hurt you.” Koutarou tempted the cat with the small bits of turkey in his fingers. The cat’s head cocked to the left, obviously intrigued by the meat that was slowly inching towards him. Koutarou stilled as he watched the cat inch towards his hand, sniffing out the meat. “Just a little more… come on little buddy.” Those beautiful eyes looked up at Koutarou, as if the cat was sizing him up. Making sure that he was okay. 

 

After a few moments of deliberation, the cat finally snagged the bit of turkey from Koutarou. The meat was gone almost immediately. “There’s a good boy.” Koutarou cooed, leaving his hand out. The cat looked at him again briefly before rubbing his head all over Koutarou’s hand. The purrs this cat was emitting could put a motorcycle gang to shame. The cat moved closer to Koutarou and started rubbing on his legs, the odd meow surfacing in the constant purr. Koutarou took a look around the alley. It was a mess. This poor thing wouldn’t survive on scraps alone. 

 

“Well, I guess you are coming with me.” Koutarou gingerly picked up the cat and placed him in the front of his jacket with the front zipped down enough that the little guy could poke his head out.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Koutarou had decided to take the cat with him to the nearby shop so he could pick up some supplies for it. He also didn’t want to risk one of the guys coming home to this mangy cat staring up at them with no explanation. The little guy made friends with the shop owner quick. By the time they had left the shop, Koutarou was overflowing with cat accessories. But now that they were home, there was one thing that needed to be dealt with first. His fur. Koutarou was pretty sure that this cat’s mats had mats. Thankfully this cat seemed to be one of the freaks that actually liked water. So Koutarou ran a bath and was currently washing the poor thing. 

 

It only took a couple of hours for the specialty shampoo and a sad attempt at brushing before the cat looked somewhat well, like a cat. The little guy even let Koutarou trim the fur around his face so that he could see. Damn, this little shit was a heart stopper. Koutarou thanked the gods for that, as it will make it a little easier for him to convince the other three to keep the little bugger. 

 

Koutarou couldn’t believe his luck really, that no one had come home during his set up. He was playing with the little guy when the first to arrive came home. Keiji. Not the hardest one that Koutarou will have to convince, but Keiji doesn’t quite have the affinity for cats like Kuroo does. “Koutarou? Are you home?” Keiji peeked his head around the corner of the living room. 

 

“Hey Keiji! How was your day?” Koutarou replied without looking up from the cat in front of him.

 

“Uh, good. Koutarou,” Keiji started, “is that a cat?”

Koutarou smirked before he looked up to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “Yeah it is. I found him and I’m keeping him.”

 

After a moment, Keiji sighed and shook his head. “He is pretty cute.” Keiji made his way over to Koutarou and the cat. He knelt down beside him and held his hand out for the cat’s approval. He slowly inched towards Keiji sniffing him out. After only a brief moment, the cat rubbed Keiji’s hand like he had Koutarou’s. Keiji looked up and giggled at the dumb smile that was currently plastered on Koutarou’s face. Then there was pain. So much pain. The cat had decided to clamp down on Keiji’s hand and naw on it. “Hey you little shit.” Keiji tried to shake him off. The cat let go almost immediately and to this day, Keiji swears the cat gave him a cheshire grin. 

 

Koutarou laughed and pet the cat, “Don’t be such an asshole, okay little buddy?” The cat just purred and made his way over to the scratch post that was set up by the television. “Doesn’t he just remind you of someone?” Koutarou pondered as he looked over at the cat.

 

“Honey, I’m home!” Kuroo’s familiar voice boomed through the apartment. 

 

“We’re in the living room, dear!” Koutarou responded.

 

“And Koutarou has a surprise.” Keiji piped in.

 

“Oh ho ho?” Kuroo appeared from around the corner looking around the living room. “A surprise you say?”

 

“Dude, I got us a cat.” Koutarou pointed up to the feline currently snoozing in front of him.

 

Kuroo looked over to where Koutarou’s hand was pointing and instantly melted into the floor. He crawled over to join Koutarou and reached out to pet the new addition to their apartment family. “Where in the hell…” Kuroo started, all his focus taken by the cat. 

 

“I found him behind a dumpster in the alley we use for a short cut. Poor thing was so hungry, I couldn’t just leave him.” Koutarou watched his best friend coo over the ball of fluff. 

 

“Poor little guy.” Kuroo whispered as he pet the cat. He leaned into Kuroo’s hand, accepting the pets he was being given. 

 

“You haven’t named him yet, right?”

 

“No way. Haven’t been able to think of one yet.” Koutarou looked again at the feline.

 

“Good.” Kuroo stated. “We should wait for Tsukki to come home anyways. We should all name him together.”

 

“Agreed.” Keiji smiled, setting in on the couch as he watched the two best friends fawn over the cat.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Kei got home later than usual. His night lab ran a little late so he missed his usual bus. When he got home, the apartment was a little too quiet for his liking. It wasn’t dead silent, he could hear whispers coming from the living room, but usually at this time of night Kuroo and Bokuto would be trying to beat each other at some sort of fighting game. It put Kei on edge. After toeing his shoes off, Kei made his way to the living room dreading what he was going to walk in on. He really didn’t need to see Bokuto bending Akaashi over the side of the couch again. That memory was already burned into his retinas. Not again. Never again. Kei took a deep breath before rounding the corner into the living room. 

 

Kei was shocked. Everything was… normal. The three guys were sitting around the coffee table with a full tea pot and had even grabbed an extra cup for Kei when he got home. Kuroo and Bokuto were both grinning at him while Akaashi was sporting a small smile. It was quite sweet actually. Almost too sweet. Kei was right, something was definitely up. 

 

“Hey guys.” Kei started apprehensively. “What’s up?”

 

“Not much. Have a good day, Tsukki?” Kuroo inquired. 

 

A knot was starting to form in the pit of Kei’s stomach. Something weird was afoot. Before Kei could answer Kuroo, he felt something dig into his right calf. By the time he could even register what has happening, the pain quickly moved up the right side of his body until this large ball of gray fluff appeared on his shoulder. Honey coloured eyes met blue. Kei didn’t even know how to react. He was staring at a cat that had just climbed him. He was caught off guard as the cat leaned up and gave Kei’s forehead with a bump of his own. The cat then rubbed all over his cheek, snaked around the back of Kei’s neck, and gave his other cheek a good rub before laying down and settling around Kei’s neck like a scarf.

 

“So… this wasn’t in the apartment when I left this morning.” Kei glared at Kuroo. He swears that Kuroo’s obsession with cats was getting worse by the day. Though Kei had figured that Kuroo wouldn’t have the gall to actually bring one home and force it on the rest of them.

 

“Don’t look at me!” Kuroo threw his hands up, “Bo was the one that brought him home!” Kei’s gaze snapped over to his owl-like roommate. He looked terrified. One of the rules that Akaashi forced upon Bokuto before Kei moved in was to not piss of Kei. They all knew that he was a bit petty and did not play fair once provoked. 

 

“Tsukki, you should have seen him. All alone in that alley with nothing but a dumpster for protection. No food, nothing. Even your cold impenetrable heart would have taken the poor thing in.” Bokuto pouted.

 

Kei just sighed. “I suppose you want to keep him don’t you?” Bokuto nodded excitedly. Kei looked over to Kuroo, who also looked like he was waiting for Kei’s answer. He then turned to look at the cat that was currently napping on his shoulders. Kei admitted, the thing was kind of cute. In a so-ugly-that-it’s-cute way. Damn.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Yay Tsukki! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist his charm.” Bokuto bounced in his seat. 

 

“So you guys have a name for him yet?” Kei asked. The cat chose that moment to dig his claws into Kei’s shoulder and flick its tail into his mouth. 

 

“We were waiting for you. So we could all choose the perfect name together.” Kuroo stated. 

 

Kei cocked an eyebrow and looked at the rest of them. “You mean, it’s not obvious to you guys?” The three boys looked at Kei in confusion, as if the name on his mind wasn’t the obvious choice.

 

“Kind of an ass, a shitty ass haircut, and won’t leave me alone? I thought the name was pretty obvious. His name is Kuroo.” Kei smirked meeting human Kuroo’s gaze. Silence filled the as Kei let the name sink in. Bokuto looked like he was working a math problem in his head. Akaashi covering his mouth trying to keep his laughter contained. Kuroo was throwing as much hatred Kei’s way as he could muster. Finally Akaashi couldn’t hold it in anymore. Kei had seen Akaashi only truly laugh a handful of times. It was truly a sight to be seen and you couldn’t help but join in. While Bokuto and Kuroo had a more obnoxious laugh that pulled you in, Akaashi’s was like magic. Soon the rest of them were laughing with him. 

 

“Tsukishima, it’s perfect.” Akaashi admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

 

Kei grinned. Bokuto continued to laugh. Kuroo slumped over, a defeated look in his eyes.

 

“Welcome home, Kuroo-san.” Kei spoke to the cat, given him a good scratch under the chin.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

“So you guys have a cat now?” Tadashi’s voice came from over Kei’s laptop speaker. They had taken up to video chatting at least once a week when Kei was starting to get a little homesick. He truly missed his best friend and wished that he had made the move to Tokyo with him. But staying in Miyagi was Tadashi’s choice and Kei respected him for it. Said topic of their current conversation was currently curled around Kei’s neck. He hated to admit it, but the annoying little furball had grown on him. Though it was mostly due to the fact that the kitten had latched himself onto Kei since Bokuto had brought him home. If Kei was around, the cat was not too far behind him. It bothered Bokuto and human Kuroo to no end. Kei had never grown up with a pet so he was surprised how therapeutic it was having cat Kuroo around. If he knew how soothing it was, he would have begged his parents for a pet long ago.

 

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Kei smiled as he pet the cat. 

 

“And you named it Kuroo?”

 

Kei barked out a laugh. “What you don’t think it suits him?”

 

Tadashi just laughed. Kei held cat Kuroo up to the webcam. “You guys are just evil. What does Kuroo think?” Tadashi asked.

 

“He’ll come around.” Kei mused. Tadashi just laughed again. Kei grinned back. “So I think I want you to meet Suguru.”

 

Tadashi looked stunned at first, but managed to recover quickly. “So things are going that good, eh?” Kei blushed, lowering his gaze from the monitor. 

 

“Well I like him enough that I think he needs to meet my friends.” Kei started fidgeting with his fingers.

 

“That’s a good first step.” Tadashi smiled, “so do you have a date in mind yet?”

 

“Well I have to ask him still but I think the Saturday after finals. Have a quiet games night or something here. I’ll let you know when I firm up the details.” 

 

“Sounds good to me. But I should probably get going, I need to be at work in an hour. I’ll see you later Kei.” Tadashi waved to the camera. 

 

“Bye Dashi.” Kei smiled and ended the video call. Wanting to go take a shower before bed, Kei gingerly tried to remove the feline curled around his neck. That was a big mistake on Kei’s part. Cat Kuroo hissed loudly before he began attacking Kei’s hands with both his claws and feet. “Goddammit Kuroo!” Kei said rather loudly, grimacing as he dropped the cat.

 

“WHAT DID I DO NOW?!” Kuroo’s voice yelled from the other side of the wall. 

 

“Not you, the cat.” Kei yelled back. From the otherside Kei could hear Kuroo groan followed by a loud thud that Kei recognized has Kuroo hitting his head on his desk. Kei laughed. They had definitely picked the perfect name for their new fuzzy flatmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> So my next few updates might take either about the same amount of time or a bit longer as I've decided to take part in the KurooTsukki Angst week that's being hosted on Tumblr in October so I can strengthen my angst writing. So I'll be working on stuff for that as well as chapters for this. Don't worry, I'll post all my one shots here thought out that week :D
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/)


	8. All's Fair in Pranks & War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo decides that finals are stressing everyone out too much and that pranks are the only medicine to cure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all, here's the next chapter. aside from the usual apologies for any spelling mistakes i am adding a few disclaimers.... 
> 
> so things definitely go too far in this war. so first i would like to say, i DO NOT condone the final prank. like at all. or the majority of the pranks actually. also it is a PRANK cooked up by the two characters that get fed up with the game. IT IS NO WAY REAL. 
> 
> secondly, the only reason why this prank was even attempted was because the two pulling it off knew that even though it took things too far, the other two would be able to handle it.
> 
> DO NOT PULL THIS ON YOUR OWN 
> 
> i've updated the tags as well so if you don't feel comfortable with the new ones, maybe just wait until next chapter.
> 
> thanks for coming to my Ted Talk. now on with the chapter XD

**Chapter 8: All's Fair in Pranks & War**

* * *

You would think that being in his third year of university Tetsu would have already gotten is routine for finals down pact. You would think that he would have learned to start studying way ahead of time and not cram in the last second. You would think wrong. With all the final assignments due, extra practices, and the extra shifts he was picking up at the bakery, his time was slowly getting eaten up and exam week was upon him.

 

He wasn’t the only one in the house that was feeling like his finals were grinding him into the pavement. Tsukki barely left his room and Akaashi spent all his free time at the studio. Even Bokuto seemed less cheerful than normal, trying to balance his studies and the extra practices. They were all miserable and Tetsu couldn’t be the only one that’s feeling it. 

 

It was just after midnight when he finally shuffled into the apartment after his shift. Tetsu knew that he should probably look over his bio-chem notes one more time before his test tomorrow. But he couldn’t do it. Instead he threw his bag on the floor by the front door and made his way to check who was home. He started by peering into the large bedroom at the end of the hall. Bo must have gone and visited Akaashi at the studio as neither of them were there. He then made his way down to the closed door of Tsukki’s room. Tetsu lifted his hand and ran his fingers across the stolen sign that still hung on the door. A smile crossed his face as he thought about that night. Never in a million years would he have thought Tsukki was capable of pulling a stunt like that. Tetsu expected the younger boy to click his tongue and call them all pathetic, like he was known to do. Instead, he had surprised them all and stolen the sign while they all bickered about it. But then again, Tsukki had never ceased to surprise Tetsu. 

 

He had never really tried to hide his interest in Tsukki over the years. He would playfully flirt during their practice matches and training camps. He loved watching his kouhai squirm, unsure of how he should react to Tetsu. But he never took it further. During nationals, he had briefly thought about it. Thought about confessing that he thought of him as more than a friend. That maybe, just maybe, if Tsukki felt the same that they should give this thing a shot. But then Kenma told him something that broke his heart. “From what Shouyou tells me, Tsukishima is already seeing someone.” His eyes never leaving his PSP as he dropped an atomic bomb on Tetsu’s chest. After that, the flirtatious teasing lessened. Tetsu still teased him but the suggestive edge was gone, if Tsukki had even picked up on that bit to begin with. Then graduation came and went, and the times that he saw Tsukki in person drastically decreased. They still kept in touch over, mostly through group chats and the odd video call. But Tetsu never brought up their dating lives. He figured the less he knew, the better. 

 

Instead, he moved his way through both women and men in hopes that one of them might be able to cure him of the aching pain in his chest and finally free him from the prison of Tsukishima Kei. His brief tryst with Yuuji almost did it. He was fun. He was thoughtful. He had a tongue ring. He was gone before Tetsu even knew it. So he threw himself into his studies. 

 

Bo and Akaashi had tried to help him. But he could never really tell them that he was still craving something blonde and salty. Tetsu never really out right told them to begin with all those years ago. He assumed that they had kind of an inkling about his crush but they were kind enough to not say anything to him. Sure he was naturally a flirt, but it was different when it was directed at Tsukki. They knew that Tetsu would say something when he was ready. But he never got there.

 

The four of them grew closer over the last two years. Then once Tsukki was in his third year and was looking at universities, the in-person visits started. What began as once a month morphed into every other weekend. Tetsu’s feelings were starting to betray him again. Then Akaashi had the brilliant idea of having Tsukki move in with them since they had the extra room and all. There was no way that Tetsu could say no. He would just have to bury those feelings. So bury them he did. At least, it was what he was trying to do. But the younger boy was like a drug. One that Tetsu couldn’t forget. Every sarcastic comment. Every rare smile. Every rarer genuine laugh. They each added a five pound weight on Tetsu’s heart. 

 

Tetsu slowly opened Tsukki’s door and peered in. His room was also empty. Tetsu’s heart tightened. He was probably staying at his boyfriend’s house then. The boyfriend that Tsukki was refusing to introduce them to. The boyfriend that Tsukki seemed to be spending more and more time with. The boyfriend that Tetsu was growing insanely jealous of. With a sigh, Tetsu closed the door and made his way to his room. In the corner, his pile of laundry was heaping over the hamper. Another sigh, Tetsu picked up his dirty clothes and headed to the bathroom where the stackable washer and dryer were. Bokuto had apparently been doing his laundry earlier as his clean clothes were tossed onto the counter, still unfolded, the majority of his boxer-briefs sitting on top. 

 

Then, an idea, an awful and possibly damning idea popped into Tetsu’s brain. His conscious must have been on vacation that night, as Tetsu quickly made his way back to his bedroom. After digging around in his closet for a few minutes, he finally found the bottle he was looking for. Scrawled across the label were the words “itching powder”. Tetsu smirked. Everyone in this apartment needed to lighten up anyways. He just hoped that Tsukki would be willing to participate in this tradition. Akaashi had always been off limits in their prank antics. Which was fine, Tetsu knew better anyways. The wrath of Akaashi Keiji was nothing to be trifled with. 

 

Tetsu ran back to the bathroom and eyed Bokuto’s shorts. He then generously applied the powder to the inside of every pair of Bokuto’s boxer-briefs that he could find. Grinning he folded the other boy’s laundry and placed it in his room. Proud of his prank, Tetsu went and grabbed the container of itching powder before heading to bed.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Koutarou was starting to get irritated. He was in the middle of his final exam for economics and his junk would not stop itching. No matter what way he crossed his legs there was no way to get rid of the infernal itch in his shorts. It was becoming unbearable. He needed to scratch so bad but couldn’t do it in the middle of his class. The only other time Koutarou had to concentrate this hard was when Keiji whispered to him whatever filthy things he had planned while they were having a perfectly innocent night with their friends. 

 

After what seemed like an eternity, Koutarou finally finished his exam and bolted from the room. Once he was hidden in one of the stalls Koutarou shoved both his hands down his pants and scratched as if his life depended on it. There was a brief moment of relief and he thought he might cry. Koutarou had no idea why he was so goddamn itchy and hopefully it didn’t mess him up too much during his test. He finally stepped out of the stall and made his way over to wash his hands when it happens. The itch came back tenfold. He needed to get home. Now.

 

Blinded by the pain Koutarou is amazed that he makes it home in record time. He managed to mumble some sort of greeting to Kuroo, who was sitting at the dining table, as he rushed to the bathroom. His pants and boxer-briefs hit the floor without making sure the door was even fully shut. Koutarou turned the shower on and shed the rest of his clothes. He doesn’t even bother to close the shower curtain as he shoves his groin under the water spray in hopes of some relief. “Uh, bro?” Kuroo’s baratone voice came from the doorway.

 

Koutarou opened his eyes and gave his friend a side glance. “You need something?”

 

He was pretty sure he looked absolutely ridiculous right now but couldn’t give two shits. He finally had some relief from the burning itchy sensation that had plagued him the better half of his morning. If the grin on Kuroo’s face told him anything, it was that he indeed looked like an idiot right now. 

 

“Whatcha doing?” 

 

“Relieving the itchiest STI free dick in the history of man.” Koutarou groaned. “Like seriously, I have no idea what the hell happened but it’s like there’s a colony of fire ants making a home in my pants.”

 

Kuroo’s grin grew a little more. “Yeah I’m sure that’s one explanation for it. Or...” Kuroo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out somewhat plain looking bottle. Koutarou recognized it immediately as Kuroo placed it on the counter. Koutarou groaned even louder. How in the hell had he not thought about this possibility before. The amount of times Kuroo has used that infernal powder on Koutarou was getting into the double digits now. Yet every time it surprises him. The two boys just stared at each other. A grin on the cat. Eyes narrowed on the owl. 

 

“Bro, you are so fucking on.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

As much as Keiji hated the semi annual prank war between Koutarou and Kuroo, he had to admit that it helped lighten up the mood during the stressful end to the semester. This year was different though. This year Tsukishima was living with them. He could tell that the older boys were trying to keep the pranks minor for the first little bit. As if they were testing the waters, waiting for Tsukishima’s reaction. Slowly all the photos in their apartment were being replaced with photos of Nicolas Cage. Googly eyes appearing on random inanimate objects around. Then the first big one happened. They were having a rare household breakfast together and Koutarou had brought out orange juice for them all. Both Keiji and Tsukishima put their glass aside for the time being. But Kuroo, with a mouthful of dry toast, downed about half the glass. The look of glee on Koutarou’s face when Kuroo gagged and ran to the bathroom was almost horrifying. Tsukishima looked puzzled, switching his gaze from Koutarou to the bathroom then to the glass in front of him. Keiji sighed as he lifted his own glass and drank it, knowing full well that it was actually orange juice. Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo’s glass and gave it a sniff. His nose crinkled up in disgust. “What the fuck is this?” Tsukishima started swirling the glass testing the viscosity. 

 

“Mac and cheese powder mixed with water.” Kuroo sputtered from the archway. 

 

“What the fuck?” Tsukishima looked at Keiji in horror, hoping for some sort of answer.

 

“Well,” Keiji sighed, “it’s become a bit of a tradition for Koutarou and Kuroo to pull pranks on each other during finals week. To help, ah, relieve some of the stress. They thankfully know to leave me out of this ridiculous tradition.”

 

Keiji watched as Koutarou and Kuroo looked at Tsukishima as if they were waiting for some sort of approval from the youngest flatmate. Finally Kuroo was the one to speak up. “Did you want to take part Tsukki?” Koutarou just nodded along.

 

They could all clearly see the gears turning in Tsukishima’s head. Weighing the pros and cons of taking part of the ridiculousness that is Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. Finally, he pushed his glasses up his nose and said with a grin, “Well I suppose it might be fun.”

 

Keiji knew that the other boys were fucked.

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Kei knew how to play the long game. His pranks were subtle and not always quick to activate. He pranked Bokuto first. While he was sleeping, Kei snuck into his and Akaashi’s room and snagged Bokuto’s new iPhone. Running into the living room, Kei slowly started to mess with everything on his phone. First, he changed the year. Second, he changed the time zone. Third, he messed with his autocorrect. Lastly but not least, he changed it so that Siri would call him Idiot. Knowing that Koutarou was not exactly the most technologically inclined, Kei knew that this would last much longer than finals week. 

 

It was almost half a day until the first part of Kei’s prank came to fruition. Bokuto had nearly missed his exam but because Akaashi is a literal angel, he pointed out to Bokuto that his time and year were off on his phone. It was no skin off Kei’s back though, he had done plenty with Bokuto’s phone that eventually something will happen. What he didn’t expect was to fall into a trap himself. 

 

The next morning, Kei woke up to a disaster zone. Every inch of his room was covered in half filled Solo cups. Thankfully the prankster left the bed untouched so he was at least able to sit up without getting soaked. It must have been due to cat Kuroo, who had taken to sleeping at Kei’s feet. Kei took a look around his room, calculating how he could get out without knocking over any of the glasses. Cat Kuroo yawned, looked at the mess in the room, and must have decided it was too much effort as he just curled up again and went back to sleep. There was the tiniest sliver of space by the door, obviously where the door had been kept open while the fiend filled his room. This had to be the work of Kuroo. There was no way that Bokuto would be patient or quiet enough to do this without waking Kei up. Sizing up the distance between the end of the bed and the small space by the door, Kei figured he could definitely make the jump. Even if he ended up knocking over a few cups, it would still be better than trying to slowly make his way through. Kei stood up on his bed, head brushing the ceiling, and made his way to the headboard so he could get a running start. Kei ran. Kei jumped. Kei over shot and slammed into the door. The force knocked him back and he proceeded to land in the sea of cups, knocking a good couple dozen over, soaking him through. 

 

“Fuck.” Kei mumbled as he moved to get up, trying not to knock anymore cups over. From the other side of his one wall, a familiar deep voice snickered. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Koutarou really couldn’t understand what the fuck was happening with his phone. He tried to type Kuroo and his phone would change it to ‘Asshole #2’. Every pet name he had for Keiji became ‘The Guy Who Tolerates Me’. And Tsukki became ‘Tsukishima’. What. The. Fuck. He looked up at the other boys who were sprawled out in the living room, working on their own projects, not paying any mind to the steam currently coming out of Koutarou’s ears. Then the lightbulb went off. Koutarou pulled up his Siri app, cleared his throat, then asked, “Siri, what is wrong my phone?” 

 

“Sorry idiot, I don’t understand your question.” Siri’s voice echoed through the silent apartment. 

 

Koutarou frowned. Did he just hear his phone right? Did Siri just call him an idiot?

 

“Uh, Siri, can you fix my phone?”

 

“Your phone is working fine, Idiot. Please try to rephrase your question so I can better understand you.”

 

Koutarou’s frown deepens. He had heard it clear as a bell this time. Siri had definitely referred to him as an idiot. 

 

“Siri, why do you think I’m an idiot?”

 

“Because you are, Idiot.”

 

A snigger came from the far corner of the room. Koutarou looked up from his phone, and there was Tsukki, barely covering the laugh that was trying to escape. Though it looked like Kuroo and Keiji were not too far behind him.

 

“You!” Koutarou stood up, “Tsukki you dick! What did you do to my phone?”

 

Tsukki couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Sounds like Siri just finally clued in to what you really are.” he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye.

 

Koutarou stomped over to the taller boy and shoved the phone into his face, “Fix it!”

 

After composing himself, Tsukki grabbed Koutarou’s phone and started tapping away at the screen. Finally, the Siri app booted up and Tsukki cleared his throat. “Siri, please call me Bokuto.” He tossed the phone back to his owner, “There, all fixed now.” 

 

“You were the ones to ask him to play in your little war.” Keiji muttered, keeping his eyes on his homework.

 

Kuroo laughed as he stood up. “I think I’m going to hop in the shower here before I go to bed.” He turned his gaze to Tsukki and flashed him his cheshire grin, “Good one.” Then he continued on his way down the hall. 

 

“I’m going to get you back so good for this.” Koutarou narrowed his eyes towards Tsukki. He straightened up as the younger boy leaned closer to Koutarou. 

 

“Bring it.” Tsukki’s voice was seething with competitiveness. 

 

Before Koutarou could find a retort, a surprisingly girlish scream came from down the hall, followed by a slew of curses. Kuroo came running back into the living room with nothing but a towel around his waist. 

 

“Why in fuck’s sake is there a blow up Godzilla in our shower?”

 

Tsukki started laughing again and then a look of realization came across Kuroo’s face. “How much did you have to pay Iwaizumi to borrow that thing?” Kuroo asked Tsukki.

 

“Just a picture of your face when you found it. Hope you were wearing that towel when you opened the shower. I don’t know if he wants the ‘whole package’.” Tsukki gestured towards Kuroo’s groin. A red flush spread across Kuroo’s cheeks as he coughed and turned to make his way back towards the bathroom. Laughter filled the apartment. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Koutarou was going to get Tsukki back if it killed him. He knew that if he set up enough pranks around the house, one of them was bound to get the younger boy. So he took advantage of being the only one that day that didn’t have an exam. He started in Tsukki’s bedroom with swapping out his hand sanitizer for lube. Then he made his way to the bathroom and dumped hair dye into Tsukki’s shampoo bottle. Lastly, he went into the kitchen for the coupe de grace. Taking his time, he opened up all the bottles of pop in the fridge and placed a mentos in the cap so that when someone opened it up, the candy would drop into the drink and erupt all over the person. Koutarou moved over to the couch, satisfied with his pranks, and turned on the TV to reward himself with a job well done. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Keiji was fucking livid. Never in the last two years had he been hit with a prank. Now he was soaked from head to toe in soda. All he wanted was to quench his craving for the sugary liquid. But unbeknownst to him, he was living with a bunch of children. Though he was already able to cross Tsukishima off the list of potential suspects. He knew the younger boy wouldn’t have pulled something quite like this. Yes it was a long con, but Keiji knew that he would never pull something that would make such a big mess. That just left Koutarou and Kuroo. Both equally good candidates. Tsukishima was still in the shower so he couldn’t wash the stickiness off quite yet but he could start to towel off while Keiji waited for Tsukishima to be done. As he made his way to the linen closet, Keiji heard the shower turn off. He thanked the gods that he would be able to shower soon. Though the gods had other plans for both boys. As Keiji was drying himself a very inhuman noise came from inside the bathroom. 

 

Before Keiji could even register what it was, the bathroom door flew open and Tsukishima stood there vibrating in anger. Keiji stood still. It was awful. This had Koutarou written all over it. Sure, Kuroo loved a good prank, but he would never do something that altered another person’s image. But Koutarou… Koutarou tended to go overboard when it came to retaliating. Keiji had never seen such a horrendous shade of pink in all his life. It was so vibrant that it almost seemed to glow. It looked like it someone cracked a neon sign over Tsukishima’s head. 

 

“This, this is too fucking far.” Tsukishima shook as he spoke through his clenched teeth. Keiji honestly couldn’t have agreed more. He was still soaked in sugary liquid and poor Tsukishima currently looked like a Trollz doll with his fluorescent pink hair. 

 

“Well,” Keiji smirked, “I think it’s about time we end this then.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Tetsu ran through the streets panicked. Tsukki had texted him while he was writing one of his last few exams. But because he was writing, he didn’t get the message until about an hour later. All it read was:  _ Come home. Now. Akaashi. Danger. Help. _ He was shaking. Something was definitely up for Tsukki to text him like that. His fingers managed to dial Bo’s number as he ran home. Both of them now were rushing trying to get to the apartment as fast as they could. 

 

As if by coincidence, both boys arrived outside the complex together. Taking the stairs two at a time, they reached their floor in record time. Tetsu threw the door open and rushed into the living room. The house was a disaster. Shit was thrown everywhere. Furniture tossed. And in the middle of the living room was Tsukki, gagged, hands and feet bound. A cool anger overcame Tetsu as he rushed to Tsukki and pulled the gag out of his mouth. “Akaashi… in the bathroom.” Tsukki managed to croak. By the time Tetsu had looked up, Bokuto was already gone and making his way to the bathroom. Tetsu started to until Tsukki’s hands, mumbling reassuring things that he wasn’t sure he quite believed himself. That’s when he heard Bokuto sob. Tetsu looked at Tsukki, asking permission to go check on their other friends. Tsukki nodded rubbing where his wrists were bound and Tetsu made his way to the bathroom. 

 

If someone had told Tetsu years ago that one day he would walk in to see his best friend holding the blood soaked body of his lover, he would have laughed in their face. It was such a cliche trope of Hollywood movies that there’s no way that it would actually happen in real life. Beside, they may be a bit rambunctious but none of them were into shady shit. But there it was. Bokuto crushing Akaashi’s seemingly lifeless body, blood seeping from a wound on his forehead. How in the fuck did this happen? Did the other boys walk in on burglars trying to rob them? If Bokuto even registered Tetsu’s presence, he didn’t show it. He held onto Akaashi, his face buried into his neck, sobbing. A tear slid down Tetsu’s face. He began to vibrate. He was going to hunt these fuckers down. And he was going to get even. 

 

“I think they’ve had enough now, Akaashi.” Tsukki’s voice came from behind Tetsu. 

 

Then Akaashi started to move. Tetsu stilled. Bokuto looked like his head might explode. Akaashi smiled apologetically to Tetsu and then to Bokuto.

 

“Sorry, but we needed the pranks to end. We figured that you guys would only listen it we took it further than you would ever go.” 

 

The room was silent for a moment, then Bokuto burst into tears again. “You didn’t have to be so mean! You gave me a fucking heart attack.” He wrapped himself around Akaashi again. 

 

Tetsu turned to Tsukki about to give him a piece of his mind too when he finally noticed it.

 

“Dude, why is your hair fucking pink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> So my next few updates might take either about the same amount of time or a bit longer as I've decided to take part in the KurooTsukki Angst week that's being hosted on Tumblr in October so I can strengthen my angst writing. So I'll be working on stuff for that as well as chapters for this. Don't worry, I'll post all my one shots here through out that week :D
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/)


	9. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei finally brings Daishou home to meet the boys. Tadashi comes up for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY!! Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I'll explain more in the notes at the end for the reasoning. Apologies in advance for any errors :)
> 
> But for now, please enjoy the new chapter!

**Chapter 9: Meet the Parents**

* * *

 

Tadashi had forgotten how busy Tokyo could be. He stood there in the middle of the train platform surrounded by a sea of people, sinking deeper and deeper as he tried to keep his eyes out for Kei. But the taller boy was nowhere to be found. Tadashi couldn’t just make his way over to the apartment since he had absolutely no idea where he was going. Just as he reached for his phone to call his friend it vibrated in his hand. It was a message from Kei.

 

**Tsukki (2:06 pm):**

I’m stuck at work so I can’t meet you. Apologies in advance for my replacement and whatever comes out of his mouth… he should be there soon.

 

“Oi! Yamaguchi! Yams! Over here!”

 

Tadashi looked up from his phone and scanned the crowd for the voice calling for him. There across the platform, waving at him, was Kuroo. Tadashi smiled and gave the older boy a small wave before making his way over to him.

 

“Tsukki’s real sorry he couldn’t make it. The guy who was supposed to come in after called in sick so the boss asked him to stay. But I’m here to make sure the big bad city doesn’t eat up country boys like you.” Kuroo explained, slightly out of breath. He must have jogged to make it here for when the train arrived. If Tadashi didn’t know any better, he would say that Kuroo had just rolled out of bed. He was sporting his old Nekoma sweats, a white shirt, and his hair was going in more directions that it normally did. But somehow he felt like this was the real Kuroo. The one that you only saw on his rare days off. Before Tadashi even realized what was happening, Kuroo was slipping the duffle bag off Tadashi’s shoulders and throwing it over his own.

 

“I figured we could drop your stuff off at the apartment, I’ll take a quick shower, and then we can go visit Tsukki at work. That cool with you?” Kuroo looked at Tadashi for confirmation.

 

“Yes Kuroo-san, that sounds great. Though I can carry my own bag, you don’t have to.” Tadashi motioned towards the bag Kuroo was holding.

 

Kuroo laughed, “Don’t worry about it, you’re the guest this weekend. I got the bags. And drop the san, especially around Bokuto. Swear it’s some kind of kink for him and Akaashi. I’m sure you don’t want them trying to drag you into some sort of three-way.”

 

“Oh so that’s how I worm my way into a relationship with those two. Good to know, thanks Kuroo.” Tadashi shot him a grin. Two could play at that game.

 

The shock on Kuroo’s face was worth it. Being Kei’s friend for as many years as Tadashi has, he learned a thing or two when it came to snarky comments. But no one expected it from baby-faced Tadashi, which always made their reactions better. Kuroo finally pulled himself together and his open jaw turned into a grin and he started laughing. He threw an arm around Tadashi and started leading him out of the station.

 

“You are my new favourite, Yams.”

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

The walk to the apartment wasn’t as far as Tadashi thought it was going to be. Kuroo, being the natural host that he is, pointed out all the landmarks on the way and giving small pieces of info on each of them. His tour continued even after they reached the apartment, Kuroo giving him the low down on the apartment. He grabbed a spare futon from the closet and handed it to Tadashi, telling him to set up in Kei’s bedroom while he went and showered and changed.

 

Setting up didn’t take too long, so Tadashi started looking around the apartment starting in Keii’s room. It was quite plain, much like the one he had back in Miyagi. Along the top of his desk there were the dinosaur figures that Tadashi had given him as a birthday gift when they were kids. Beside those was a picture of the team from when they were in their third year. It was taken at Nationals where they had won for their third year in a row. Kei was in the middle, grinning like the rest of the players around him, sporting the #1 on his jersey. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile thinking about how much Kei had opened up over those three years. The fact that he even brought this photo with him was a huge step. But aside from those things, everything else in his room was more practical.

 

So he made his way down to the common areas. It seemed like a very normal apartment aside from the huge whiteboard hanging on the wall in the dining room. Along the top was written “DRINKING GAME CHAMPIONS” and someone had taken the time to methodically grid the whole board with some shonen themed washi tape. The left hand column listed a variety of games from beer pong to quarters. The remaining three columns had each boy’s name at the top with a score next to each game. Those who had the highest score in each game had a little crown magnet in the top right of the corresponding square. Tadashi was surprised to see crowns under Tsukki’s name in Beer Pong, Quarters, and Three-Man.

 

“Hey, you ready to go?” Kuroo’s voice came from behind Tadashi. He turned around to see that Kuroo was now sporting some light wash jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black and white plaid button-up over top. He had pushed the long sleeves of the button-up up to his elbows to complete the look.   

 

“Yes I’m all set up and ready to go.” Tadashi nodded and made his way to the door and slip his shoes on. He noticed Kuroo switching out his athletic shoes from earlier for a set of well worn combat boots. He held the door open for Tadashi as they made their way to Kei’s work.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

The walk to Kei and Kuroo’s workplace was much more informative than from the station to the apartment. This time instead of talking about landmarks, he was telling stories about the four of them and the antics they had gotten into over the last few months. Kuroo was a natural born storyteller and had Tadashi in stitches by the time they reached _The Librarian’s Cafe & Bakery _. He not only got to hear Kuroo’s side of the sign stealing and the tattoo bet, but a few new ones as well that Kei had failed to mention. How he called Kuroo in a panic because he couldn’t find his way home and his GPS was acting up. Or the amount of times Kuroo has seen him in the bleachers watching him and Bo practice while studying. His favourite was the first time Kei tried to cook them all dinner.

 

“So I finally get home and Akaashi runs to meet me at the front door with a sheer look of terror on his face, babbling about how ‘Tsukishima is never allowed in the kitchen again’, etc, etc. So I go in to check it out myself. There was shit _everywhere_ . At this point I can’t even tell what he was trying to make because none of the ingredients make any fucking sense to me. There’s flour covering the counter, random vegetable pieces on the floor, what looks like teriyaki sauce on the ceiling. Every burner on the stove is being used and ALL of them are boiling over with god knows what. The smell! The smell is absolutely putrid. And Tsukki is just _standing_ there, in the middle of the kitchen, looking like he’s trying to solve a difficult math problem.” Kuroo holds the door to the store open for Tadashi while continuing his story, “So I finally ask him, ‘Hey Tsukki, what’s for dinner?’ and he turns around, and I shit you not, says ‘You mean it’s not obvious? I’m making instant ramen.’ Fucking ramen! All that mess for instant ramen. I lost one of my nine lives that day. I’ve honestly never laughed so hard in my life. So now he’s only allowed to make tea. Otherwise the kitchen is off limits.”

 

“Kuroo if you’re telling the story I think you are, I’m going to kill you.” Kei came from one of the back stacks on the book store side.

 

“Awe come on, it’s a great story. Just proves you’re human like the rest of us poor souls doomed to live on this planet with you.” Kuroo leaned on the counter.

 

“Good to see you Dashi.” Kei walked over and gave Tadashi a bone crushing hug.

 

“Where’s my hug and cute first name nickname?”

 

“Those are reserved for friends I’ve known since before middle school.”

 

“It’s not my fault you hide well. Cause I definitely looked for you.”

 

Tadashi watched Kei click his tongue, roll his eyes at Kuroo, and turn back to the counter. But that’s when he saw it. The look in Kuroo’s eyes was one that Tadashi had seen many times before. In every girl that gave Kei a confession in high school. He looked like a completely lovesick fool. Where these new feelings? If not, how long had they been going on? How had no one picked up on this? Kei must not be aware or he would have said something to Tadashi. Unless maybe… he was embarrassed. Well no matter the circumstances, Tadashi was determined to get all the facts he could tonight.

 

“I’m sorry guys, but I think we’re going to have to cancel tonight. No one is available to cover this shift so I have to stay here until close now.” Kei explained dejectedly. “I’m sorry I made you come all this way for just one night Dashi.”

 

“It’s no problem Kei. We can just hang out after your shift. Sure it sucks things aren’t going as planned but at least we can have a night to catch up in person.” Tadashi reassured his friend.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Both Tadashi and Kei looked at Kuroo still leaning against the counter.

 

“What? I’ll cover the closing shift tonight. So I miss meeting the guy. I’m sure there will be plenty of other nights. But this is the one time Yams is here. So go, be free. I’ll take over from now until close.” Kuroo moved around to behind the till and shoved Kei out.

 

“Are you sure? I feel bad making you give up your Saturday night.”

 

“Yes Tsukki, it’s totally fine. Let’s just say it’s a way for me to make it up for telling Yams here all those stories earlier.”

 

“Stories?” Tadashi could see the vein in Kei’s forehead start to pop.

 

“So how do you get lost in Tokyo?” Tadashi grinned.

 

Kei looked like he wasn’t sure which one of the other two he was going to murder first. “I don’t like this new friendship.” and then he turned and left out the front door.

 

“Kei wait!” Tadashi called out after his friend. He turned to follow him but not before catching the mixed look of disappointment and relief painted across Kuroo’s face.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

With Kuroo taking over Kei’s shift, he and Tadashi had lots of time to prepare for the night time festivities. They stopped by the general store on the way home and picked up a few snacks and beverages for the night. Bokuto promised to pick up the beer. Akaashi promised not to let Bokuro forget. After the quick stop, the boys made their way home to the apartment.

 

Kei provided a more in depth tour of the place than Kuroo had earlier. He showed Tadashi where the spare towels were, where they kept the glasses, etc. Much to Kei’s persistence, Tadashi was forced to relax while Kei tidied the apartment. Not that the place needed much tidying to begin with. He had figured with Bokuto and Kuroo living there, it would look more like a stereotypical college dorm. But according to Kei all four of them were fairly clean which made the weekly chores much easier.

 

Not too long after they had arrived home, Bokuto and Akaashi arrived with take away for dinner and beer for later. Akaashi helped Kei with the last little bit of cleaning while Bokuto and Tadashi set the table for dinner. When they all finally sat down around to eat, Tadashi couldn’t help but smile as he saw his best friend interact with his roommates. He was glad that Kei was so close with people this far from Miyagi. Not that the blonde had issues making close friends the older they got. But no one ever got as close as these three boys. He was eternally grateful for them all since Kei was so far from home.

 

Kei’s phone vibrated as Tadashi finished drying the last of the dishes. The boyfriend must be on his way up, Tadashi thought.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Kei said as he made his way out the front door.

 

“Now Bokuto-san, please remember what I said earlier. Try not to embarass Tsukishima too much.” Akaashi half chided Bokuto. Tadashi had to hide a small snicker as he remembered Kuroo’s comment about the honorifics earlier today.

 

“Akaashi, of course I’ll try not to, but it’s not my fault if someone sets me up.” Bokuto pulled out the Monopoly board and started setting it up on the kitchen table. Tadashi cringed as he remembered all the family fights he had over this game. Akaashi seemed to be having the same thoughts.

 

“Bokuto-san, is that really the best game to choose for tonight? We waged wars over it in my family’s house.”

 

“It’ll be fine Akaashi, Yams here can be banker so there won’t be any favouritism. Deal?” Bokuto looked at both Akaashi and Tadashi for approval.

 

Tadashi sighed in surrender. “I’ll be banker. But I’m definitely not showing any nepotism to Bokuto since he’s forcing us to play this horrendous game.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Bokuto let out a hoot. “I call the car!”

 

“If you guys are setting up Monopoly right now, we’re leaving.” Kei’s voice came from the entrance of the dining room. The other three boys looked over to finally lay eyes on the guy that had their emotionally guarded friend tied up in knots. He was tall, though not as tall at Kei, and fairly good looking. But there was something that rubbed Tadashi the wrong way. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it but alarm bells were going off in his head. He quickly shook those thoughts as he reminded himself that Kei had good judgement when it came to people and this would be no different.

 

“It’s okay, I’m playing the banker, so things should be relatively smooth.” Tadashi smiled. “I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kei’s best friend.” He extended a hand towards Kei’s boyfriend.

 

“Nice to meet you finally. I’m Daishou Suguru.” He shook Tadashi’s hand.

 

“I know you from somewhere.” Bokuto hopped over the chair and made his way to Daishou.

 

“Um, well I’ve lived in Tokyo my whole life.”

 

“What high school?”

 

“Nohebi. Yourself?”

 

Bokuto puffed his chest out in pride. “Fukurodani. Both Akaashi and I went there. Took the volleyball team to nationals a few times.”

 

“Please don’t mind Bokuto-san, he claims to have a thing for faces but almost never gets it right. I’m Akaashi.” He gave Daishou a small bow.

 

“Well he’s not too far off. I was captain of the volleyball team my third year though we lost in the playoffs.”

 

“Alright, no more interrogation for tonight. Let’s just play this god forsaken game and hope we don’t kill each other.” Kei grabbed Daishou’s hand and led him over to the table.

 

The rest of the night seemed to be fairly uneventful. Daishou seemed to get along with everyone, exchanging jabs with Bokuto, laughing at Akaashi’s dry humour. Tadashi couldn’t keep his eyes off Kei. He could tell that his friend was relieved Daishou made himself fit into their little group. Well, the majority of the group. Kuroo was still at work and there’s really no telling how he would fit in if what Tadashi was suspecting was actually true. Daishou seemed to pull Tadashi out of his trance by asking to exchange some bills.

 

“Hey Freckles, can I get this changed into smaller bills?”

 

Tadashi knew that Daishou would have no idea what that nickname meant to him. That the bullies back in elementary and middle school had constantly teased him for the spattering of freckles across his face. But it didn’t stop from Tadashi tensing up. It felt like his shoulders were brushing the bottom of his ears. He noticed Kei’s brow furrow as he turned to most likely give Daishou shit for calling Tadashi that. But there’s no way he would have known. He obviously just felt comfortable enough to try a nickname with his boyfriend’s best friend. Tadashi reached out and touched Kei’s arm before the blonde could utter a word. Tadashi caught his eyes and gave him the silent okay.

 

“You bet Daishou, what size do you want?”

 

Kei seemed to relax again after that. The game continued like nothing had happened. But there was still something that bugged Tadashi. Maybe it was the way that Akaashi had been studying the guy all night. Maybe it was that Daishou checked his phone more than any person normally would. Maybe it was that Kei, who was usually observant and calculating, didn’t notice either of these things. Nonetheless, time flew by and it was almost time for Kuroo’s shift to be over. Kei’s phone went off.

 

“Kuroo is just locking up the store and wants to know if he should pick up pizza.” Kei looked up at the group, seeking an answer from them.

 

“Yeah I’ll take a pizza!” Tadashi could see the saliva starting to ooze out of Bokuto’s mouth.

 

“Kuroo?” Daishou raised an eyebrow.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, our final roommate.” Akaashi explained, taking a close look at Daishou’s response. “He also played volleyball. He went to Nekoma. Maybe you played him.”

 

Daishou seemed to pause for slightly longer than a normal person would, “No, can’t say I’ve heard of him. Though it’s getting late and I should probably catch the next train home.” He stood up and nodded to everyone in the group. “Thank you for having me and it was nice meeting you all.”

 

Tadashi watched his best friend’s face fall as he followed his boyfriend to the front door and said his goodbyes. Bokuto got up and made his way to the kitchen to grab everyone a fresh beer, leaving Akaashi and Tadashi alone. Akaashi brought up what was on both their minds.

 

“There’s something about him that’s a bit off.”

 

Tadashi nodded. “I can’t place it though. But I trust Kei. His judgement has always been sound. Maybe we’re just being a bit too protective since it’s his first real relationship.”

 

Akaashi pursed his lips in agreement. By then both Kei and Bokuto came back into the dining room.

 

“Kuroo’s grabbing a pizza and then will be on his way.” Kei stated as he slipped his phone in his pocket.

 

“Well let’s switch things up then!” Bokuto put the fresh beers on the table and started cleaning up the board game. “Time to break Yams’s cherry.”

 

Tadashi whipped his head to Kei, slightly terrified. Kei just chuckled, “Are we starting with the usual?”

 

Bokuto nodded and grabbed the red solo cups and a fresh pack of ping pong balls from the bookshelf in the corner. Tadashi relaxed a bit when he figured out they were talking about drinking games.

 

“Dashi is on my team.” Kei smirked.

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

They managed to get halfway through their game before Kuroo arrived with their midnight snack. Tadashi could tell that something was off with the older boy. Akaashi moved to help Kuroo unload while Kei and Bokuto started arguing over if the last shot counted or not. Tadashi made his way over to the kitchen to help Akaashi and Kuroo in hopes that he might find out what was going on. But they were already in mid conversation, so Tadashi just stayed outside the door and listened in.

 

“Kuroo…”

 

“Yeah I know Akaashi, I look troubled. Seriously, people should have called you the Scheming Setter instead of myself the Scheming Captain. I swear you have a radar for this shit.” Kuroo sighed before continuing. “I just thought I saw someone from my past that I never thought I would ever have had to see again. But it honestly couldn’t have been them. I warned them not to show their face around here and they seemed to take the threat to heart at the time. It just spooked me is all.”

 

Tadashi moved back to the dining room before he could overhear anymore. At this point Kei and Bokuto were laughing and whipping the ping pong balls at each other instead of the half filled cups on the table in front of them. Kuroo and Akaashi weren’t far behind with the pizza and more beers for everyone.

 

“I hope these guys showed you as good of a time as I did earlier.” Kuroo winked at Tadashi.

 

Tadashi looked over at all the boys and smiled, reminiscing about his day. “I think you guys have all shown me the best that Tokyo has to offer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> BEGINNING OF SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION HERE:
> 
> Now for those of you that don't stalk the KurooTsukki tag on a daily basis here might have missed that I took part in the KRTSK Angst Week earlier this month which is part of the reason why this update took longer that usual. If you haven't read the one shots yet, you can find them [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149995).
> 
> You also may have missed that I'm planning a new series! I'm hoping to get the first chapter posted soon but I have a small sneak peek [ here](https://dakato.tumblr.com/post/179152560225/dakato-calling-all-haikyuu-fanfic-readers). 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where my asks are always open :)


	10. You Sun of a Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their summer vacation off with a trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Yes it's been a while. Yes it's been a long while. Yes I'm an asshole for disappearing. I won't get into specifics but oh man have I had a ride the last time I posted. But I'm not using it as an excuse. I'm also sorry this is shorter than the last few chapters but I promise I'll make up for it later. But on another note..... WE'RE OFFICIALLY HALFWAY THROUGH THE FIC!!!! Damn I can't believe it's this far already and boy oh boy do I have some crazy shit planned. Also this isn't beta read at all so I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10: You Sun of a Beach**

* * *

 

 

Tetsu was internally cursing Bokuto for suggesting an end of the term beach trip. Normally he loved the beach. Soaking up the rays while the breeze off the ocean kept him cool. Paired with a crisp summer beer and some frisbee and it was an ideal day for Tetsu. But no amount of sun or alcohol could tear Tetsu’s eyes away from the swim trunks creeping up Tsukki’s thighs. Not that he was a stranger to said thighs. Throughout the training camps in high school and living together since January, he’d had his fair share of glances of said thighs. But he hadn’t experienced them up close, feeling the heat from them as they pressed against his own. 

 

Tetsu and Tsukki were currently crammed into the almost non-existent backseat of Bokuto’s shitty-ass-rusted-out 1972 Honda Civic hatchback with all the necessities deemed essential by their energetic friend for a good day; frisbees, a volleyball, Super Soakers, towels, chairs, and two coolers full of beer. Tsukki had predictably scoffed at the lack of food but Akaashi assured them there would be a couple food carts in the parking lot for the majority of the day. Though it didn’t erase the look of disdain from Tsukki’s face.

 

They were about ten minutes away from the beach when what would be called ‘The Time Bokuto Almost Killed Us’ in future retellings happened. Tetsu had the window seat and was currently staring out of the window, avoiding eye contact with their blonde roommate. Had Tetsu not been paying such close attention to the feeling of Tsukki’s thigh pressed against him, he might have missed noticing the younger boy tense up. He turned his head to see if he could see what had Tsukki so tense when he noticed it. Right in between Bokuto and Akaashi hung the catalyst for the horrific and terrifying events that were about to unfold. 

 

Tetsu wasn’t a particularly squeamish guy. He could handle most things, his only irrational fear being heights funnily enough. His best friend and partner in crime however was utterly and irrevocably afraid of spiders. Not ten centimetres from Bokuto’s shoulder hung an arachnid that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. It wasn’t even a large spider by any standards, not much bigger than a regular house spider. But there was no size requirement for Bokuto’s phobia. Neither him or Akaashi had noticed the beast yet. But it was only a matter of minutes until all hell broke loose. Tsukki, completely unaware of Bokuto’s fear of spiders, did the worst thing he could have possibly done. 

 

“Akaashi, do you have a napkin or something up there?”

 

Before Akaashi could answer Bokuto turned around, “What did you spill Tsuk-AAHHHH GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME?!”

 

Tetsu suddenly found himself crushed between the door and Tsukki as Bokuto wrenched on the steering wheel, screeching at the top of his lungs the entire time, and sending them skidding around the next corner. Tetsu watched as his best friend continued to yell for anyone to kill the ‘demon beast straight from the pits of hell’ and said best friend’s boyfriend scramble to find something to kill the spider with. After rummaging around for approximately forty-five seconds, Akaashi managed to find a cup and some napkins. He turned to catch the the offensive arachnid and Tetsu watched as Akaashi’s face fell when he realized the absolute worst thing happened. They had lost track of the spider. He locked his gaze with Tetsu, his eyes pleading for some kind of help. But the hands of fate felt like being a bitch to the boys that day. Before either of them could spit out a weak lie, Bokuto turned around again. 

 

“WHERE DID THAT FUCKER GO?”

 

“We seem to… have lost it Kou.” Akaashi sighed in defeat. 

 

Tetsu yelped in pain as his face collided with the back of Akaashi’s seat when Bokuto slammed on the brakes.  Tsukki's face as a less fortunate place to land. Since he was in the middle seat there was no cushioning to catch his face. Instead his face promptly collided with Akaashi's fist.

 

"FUCK!"

 

"BO JESUS CHRIST WARN US WILL YOU!"

 

Tetsu looked over at the blonde who was currently cradling his nose. Against his better judgement, Tetsu pulled Tsukki's hands away from his face so Tetsu could assess the damage. There was a trickle of blood coming from his right nostril but, from what Tetsu could tell, Tsukki's nose wasn't broken at least. It took Tetsu a solid few seconds to realize there were honey coloured eyes staring at him, waiting for some confirmation on the state of his nose. Tetsu grabbed some of the napkins from where Akaashi dropped them.

 

“Don’t worry,” Tetsu wiped the blood off the other boy’s upper lip, “it doesn’t look broken.” 

 

Tetsu watched a wave of relief pass over Tsukki’s eyes as his words sank in for the blonde. A smirk crossed Kuroo's face and his mouth ran away from him before he could stop the smartass remark that escaped passed his lips. "Though honestly a broken nose would be an improvement."

 

He expected a glare and a click of the tongue from Tsukki. An equally smartass retort. Maybe even just an eye roll if Tetsu was lucky. But none of those happened. He honestly could not have predicted the next words to come out of the blonde's mouth. "Bokuto," Tsukki called to the front of the car, "Don't miss next time apparently my face is in need of an improvement."

 

Bokuto chuckled and gave Tsukki a nod. Before he could get a word out, Akaashi's hands slapped fiercely on the dash of the car causing the other boys to jump. They all glared at Akaashi, waiting for an explanation. He just looked at the rest of them for a couple seconds before quietly confessing, "I found the spider." Bokuto gave a loud hoot of excitement, turned the ignition, and continued driving as if he didn’t just about almost kill them all. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆ 

 

Kei was internally cursing Bokuto for suggesting an end of the term beach trip. He hated the beach. The infernal heat. The beating sun. Sand.  _ Every where _ . Add all that with his fair skin and his hatred for his lanky frame and Kei was in hell. It also certainly didn’t help that whenever Kuroo sat down next to him some part of him was touching Kei, adding his body heat. Their thighs in the back of Bokuto’s piece of shit car where they almost died. Their shoulders on the big blanket they laid out on the sand. Kei could have cooled down with some water had Bokuto and Kuroo not packed the cooler. But Dumbass One and Dumbass Two brought nothing but beer. So it was beer that Kei tried to cool himself down with. Beer after beer and he just kept getting more and more flush. 

 

Bokuto and Akaashi were currently swimming in the ocean, throwing the odd splash at each other. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Kei checked for any new messages. Nothing. Not a single message from Daishou all day. Not that they talked every day but it had been almost a week since they last talked. Daishou was always just “too busy” to talk. On his way out to work or class. Maybe they were just out of sync this week. Kei was focusing so hard on his phone he didn’t hear the footsteps come up behind him until he felt a cold, sweat covered can be placed in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Kuroo, I swear to God…” Kei turned to glare at the man behind him. What he didn’t expect was for Kuroo’s face to be level with his own, inches from their noses touching. 

 

“Thought you could use another to cool down.” The classic Kuroo smirk tugging at his lips. Kei narrowed his eyes as he stole a glance at the can resting on his shoulder. 

 

“I know you and Bokuto like to drink these like they’re water but I don’t really feel like passing out around a toilet tonight.” Kei held up the empty can he’d been pretending was full for the last half hour in hopes that no one would force another on him. Unfortunately Kuroo was too observant for Kei’s own good. 

 

“Stop bitching and take this one. We’re both aware that you’re nowhere near your limit.” Kei grasped his free hand around the cold beer and tossed the empty can into the bin nearby. He caught the grin on Kuroo’s face out of the corner of his eye as he cracked open the can and took a long pull. It was hard for Kei not to return the smile. Kuroo has always had one of those magnetic smiles. One that Kei had always fought to return since they met during that practice match years ago. He took another long pull from the beer can. Damn, he really did need the cool down. But admit to Kuroo that he was right? Not fucking likely. 

 

“You guys could have least bought decent beer and not this shit.”

 

Kuroo let out his hyena laugh. “Right, my bad. I’ll do better next time.” Kei watched as Kuroo’s smile softened. A loud ring echoed across the beach and Kei felt his pocket vibrate. Placing the beer down in the makeshift cup holder in the sand, he pulled the ringing phone out. Suguru’s name flashed across the screen. Kei muttered something to Kuroo about being right back as he rose and walked about ten feet away from their set up to take the call. 

 

“Hey babe, how’s it going?” Suguru’s voice crackled from the other end of the phone. 

 

“Hi Ru, alright I guess. Just hanging out at the beach with the guys.” Kei kicked at the small rock in front of him, wondering if he should say what’s actually on his mind. Though Kei has never been one to hold back before. So why does he suddenly feel like he needs to now? “I texted you last week asking you to join us. You still have yet to meet Kuroo.”

 

“Ah, right,” there was a slight but noticeable pause in Suguru’s answer, “I’m a bit busy tonight. Took on a double.”

 

Kei nodded. Same old excuse he had been giving for a while now. 

 

“Another night, another double shift.” Kei wasn’t even surprised by the excuse anymore.

 

“Sorry babe, you know how it is. I’ll make it up to you soon, okay?”

 

Kei made a small sound of agreeance. He couldn’t help but think if Suguru was going to actually follow through with his promise. 

 

“Talk to you later, babe. Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” The words stuck in Kei’s throat as he hung up the phone. When he turned to make his way back over to Kuroo, the older man’s gaze was already on him and a grim expression sprawled across his face. Clearly Kuroo had overheard the phone call Kei just had and the look he had confirmed that maybe there was something to the uneasiness that Kei was feeling. Deciding to ignore the look Kuroo was giving him, Kei wandered over, sat down, picked up his beer, and took a swig like nothing had happened. 

 

“Kei…” Fuck. He used the first name. That meant serious talk. Something Kei wasn’t in the mood for at the moment. Thankfully, their roommates always had the perfect bad timing. Akaashi just so happened to drag a very drunk Bokuto back to their home base who was babbling about this intense craving he was having for takoyaki from this specific street vendor just by their apartment and they needed to get some  **now** . Kei took advantage of the distraction and slipped away from Kuroo to pack up their stuff to go home, purposely avoiding eye contact with him the whole time. 

  
Getting relationship advice from Kuroo Tetsurou was the  _ last _ thing Kei wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read! I'm taking a bit of an episodic approach to this so you if you have any situation you'd like me to throw these beautiful bastards in, throw me a DM! As always kudos and comments are encouraged :)
> 
> BEGINNING OF SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION HERE:
> 
> You also may have missed that I'm planning a new series! I'm hoping to get the first chapter posted soon but I have a small sneak peek [ here](https://dakato.tumblr.com/post/179152560225/dakato-calling-all-haikyuu-fanfic-readers). I should have it up by mid June depending on my schedule. Work is fucking crazy atm. 
> 
>  
> 
> You can also come bug me on [ Tumblr](https://dakato.tumblr.com/) where my asks are always open :)


End file.
